Más allá de la muerte
by AdmiRo
Summary: Cinco estudiantes de medicina, con la esperanza de desentrañar el misterio de lo que aguarda más allá de la muerte, comienzan un atrevido y peligroso experimento. A medida que la investigación se vuelve cada vez más peligrosa, se verán obligados a afrontar los pecados de su pasado, además de vérselas con consecuencias paranormales derivadas de sus actos. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fic: Más allá de la muerte **

Sinopsis: Cinco estudiantes de medicina, con la esperanza de desentrañar el misterio de lo que aguarda más allá de la muerte, comienzan un atrevido y peligroso experimento. Cada uno de ellos se presentan voluntarios para detener su corazón durante un breve lapso de tiempo, sufriendo una experiencia cercana a la muerte clínica. A medida que la investigación se vuelve cada vez más peligrosa, se verán obligados a afrontar los pecados de su pasado, además de vérselas con consecuencias paranormales derivadas de sus actos.

_Adaptación de la película "Línea Mortal" _

_Rated M (+16)_

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1 **

**Mystic Falls**

**Meredith POV **

–¡Cuidado! –Hope gritó agarrándose la cabeza, los vidrios reventaron a mi alrededor.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –desperté de un horrible sueño.

Respiré agitada, me levanté rápido y caminé al baño –Tranquila –me dije a mi misma mojándome el rostro.

Salté al oír el teléfono sonar.

–Soy una idiota –susurré al ver la hora, Bella estaba llamándome –¡Estoy yendo!

–El Dr. Cullen aún no llegó, apresúrate –indicó colgando.

Tomé la ropa que tenía sobre el sofá y me la coloqué con rapidez.

Me olí la axila, tenía feo olor, necesitaba un baño.

–Ayyyy –gruñí furiosa por haberme quedado dormida.

Tomé las llaves del coche y corrí al elevador.

Cuando llegué al coche, lancé mi bolso en la parte trasera y aceleré.

Al cabo de quince minutos llegué al Hospital –¡Estoy! –exclamé acercándome a Bella –¿Cullen llegó?

–Aún no –negó.

–Bien, iré a los casilleros –palmeé su hombro derecho.

Empecé el día algo nerviosa.

–Señorita Fell –el Dr. Cullen me saludó cuando pasé a su lado.

Le sonreí.

–¿Algo grave hoy? –le pregunté a Jessica, enfermera a cargo del piso.

–Una señora llego en estado grave, tuvo un paro y tuvieron que revivirla, ahora está en la 33 –señaló.

–¿Despierta?

–Sí.

Corrí a la habitación 33 –¿Hola? –ingresé sigilosa.

Abrió los ojos –¿Sí? –preguntó ella, parecía agotada.

–Supe lo que pasó –hice una pausa –¿Cómo se siente?

–Algo cansada –respondió respirando hondo.

–¿Qué vio cuando…? –me puse algo nerviosa, sentía mucha curiosidad –¿Vio una luz? ¿Sintió algo?

–¿Perdiste a alguien, verdad mi niña? –la mujer me tomó la mano.

Tragué saliva.

–Tenemos que hacerle unos chequeos –ingresaron dos enfermeras –Sal, Fell –indicó una de ellas, echándome.

.

.

.

_Esa misma noche en la biblioteca _

**VIDA DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE**; agarré el primer tomo de la sección paranormal, me senté en una de las mesas alejada de los demás y comencé a anotar información que llamaba mi atención en un cuaderno.

Levanté la vista al oír un llanto _¿Quién lloraba en la biblioteca?_; pensé.

Observé a Bella unas cinco mesas más lejos de la mía, estaba golpeándose la frente con el puño y lloraba a cántaros.

Caminé hacia ella –Oye, ¿Qué sucede?

–Yo… es que… no –sus palabras no eran coherentes.

–Tranquilízate, Bells –me senté a su lado –¿Por qué estás así?

–¿Sabías que hay doce paredes de nervios dentro de la cabina craneal? –preguntó temblando.

Asentí.

–Bueno al parecer hay nueve que no logro retener ¡no puedo! ¡Es imposible! –clamó –ya no puedo retener más información, no lo logro.

–Shhhh –froté su hombro.

–No puedo dormir, no he dormido en días, me volveré loca, lo juro, estoy muy presionada –secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

–Tú puedes, ya verás que podrás retenerlo, es cuestión de tiempo.

–Mi madre puso todos sus ahorros en mis estudios, no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo defraudarla –negó repetidas veces.

–¿Vamos a tomar un poco de aire? ¿Quieres? Creo que has estudiado suficiente por hoy –me levanté de la silla.

Caminamos una calle en silencio –¿Por qué ya no salimos? ¿Alguna vez te lo preguntaste? –indagó luego.

–No lo sé, supongo que el estudio no nos lo permite, ambas siempre hemos sido muy competitivas… y vivimos para esto –me encogí de hombros.

–Sí, eso es verdad. Yo admito ser competitiva –frunció la nariz riendo.

–¡Sí que lo eres! –le di un leve empujón.

–Aquí me quedo –Bella frenó frente a una bicicleta amarrada a un árbol –Serás increíble, Meredith, eres un genio, la medicina es lo tuyo –comentó.

–¿Sabes? –la detuve –Estoy trabajando en un proyecto… es algo extracurricular –hice una pausa –si lo deseas puedes darme una mano y quizás obtener algunos puntos extra ¿Qué dices?

–No lo sé –dudó –aunque me gustaría, necesito esos puntos extra.

–Mañana estaré haciendo una parte del trabajo –comuniqué –si te interesa, espero tu llamada.

–Oh –negó –yo no puedo mañana, debo estudiar, rindo en diez días y pues necesito concentrarme en eso por ahora, Meredith, lo siento, de verdad.

–Me ayudarías mucho, Bells, de verdad, espero que cambies de opinión –la saludé con un abrazo.

**Edward POV **

–¡Muchachote! –exclamé mirando a Damon bajar de su motocicleta.

Lanzó una carcajada –¿Cómo estás, Masen?

–Aquí listo para la reunión de la semana –puse mis ojos en blanco.

–Semana agotadora ¿no?

–Ufff –me limpié el sudor de la frente.

–¡Hola Damon! –una muchacha de cabello rubio lo saludo entusiasta.

–¿Y eso? –reí –¿Anoche hubo acción?

–Pues algo así –movió su cabeza a los lados, sonriendo pícaramente.

Ingresamos al salón y nos sentamos en una mesa doble.

–¿Están todos? –preguntó el Dr. Cullen.

–Así es –respondió otra alumna.

–Entonces comencemos –escribió en la pizarra el primer caso –Mujer de unos treinta años sana, que goza de buena salud, un día sufre afasia*, llega al sanatorio preocupada sin coordinar palabras, la atienden en urgencias.

Todos guardamos silencio.

–¿Teorías?

–¿Tumor cerebral? –preguntó Elena.

–¿Cómo se comprueba?

–¿Escaneo cerebral? –respondió ella algo insegura.

–¿Por qué no responde, en vez de preguntar, señorita Gilbert? –parecía irritado.

–Debería realizarse un escaneo cerebral para comprobarlo –dijo decidida.

–No es tumor cerebral –él negó.

–Aneurisma –respondió otro alumno.

–¿Y?

–Se comprueba con una resonancia magnética.

–Las pruebas salen negativas –responde el Dr. Cullen negando –¿Qué más?

–¿Repetir la prueba?

–¿Con que finalidad?

–Por si el procedimiento fue mal realizado.

–Bien, ¿entonces?

–Repetir la prueba para comprobar el aneurisma.

–La paciente sufre un paro respiratorio en la segunda prueba.

Comencé a analizar el caso en mi mente, antes de comentar cualquier burrada.

–¿Qué hacemos a continuación? –resonó su cuello –¿Salvatore? –miró a Damon que estaba jugando con su lápiz.

–Mmmm –se encogió de hombros.

–Por dios –el doctor miró al techo –Dime, Salvatore –se acercó a nuestra mesa –¿Cómo llegaste a este puesto?

–Su papá –tosió uno entre dientes.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

–Hay miles de estudiantes que desean esta oportunidad, Salvatore, comienza a poner la mente aquí o la perderás –señaló.

Él asintió.

Lo miré de reojo.

–¡Hinchazón en piernas, fatiga! ¡Los síntomas! –exclamó señalando la pizarra.

Bella revisó los libros –¡No revises los libros, Dwyer! ¿Lo harías frente al paciente muriéndose? ¡Son un desastre, joder! –Cullen golpeó su escritorio.

–Vasculitis –interrumpí –los síntomas generales de esta enfermedad inflamatoria suelen ser fiebre, cansancio, pérdida de peso, afección del estado general, y el desarrollo de manifestaciones clínicas locales como consecuencia de la disminución del flujo sanguíneo que se traduce en isquemia o infarto visceral por oclusión de los vasos sanguíneos –aclaré –Por eso la afasia, la hinchazón, la perdida de habla progresiva y el paro respiratorio. Los vasos sanguíneos se inflaman y se produce una disminución del flujo vascular o incluso una interrupción completa.

–¡Excelente, Masen! –palmeó mi hombro.

Bella me miraba llena de odio.

–Eres un puto genio, Masen –susurró Damon.

**Damon POV **

Por la tarde, en el campus había una fiesta, me ofrecí de barman.

–¿Por qué trabajas aquí, Damon? –Elena me miró confundida mientras limpiaba unas copas –Tú padre tiene millones y vives en un bote de alto lujo.

–Vine de pesca –reí.

–Eres un asco –repugnó.

–¿Y tú?

–Ahorrando ¿acaso creer que vengo a divertirme?

–Mira a esos doctores con sus palos de golf, que ridículos –lancé una carcajada.

–Así te verás tú en unos años –se burló de mí.

–¡Oye! Yo no pasaré cuarenta años haciendo análisis de próstata, ni loco.

–¿Y qué harás?

–Iré a Los Ángeles, allí tendré futuro –el celular de Elena comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

–Lo siento, es mi madre –atendió, parecía preocupada.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Nada –negó luego de colgar.

–Díselo a tu rostro –le pellizqué la mejilla derecha.

–Es que me molesta, vive pendiente de mí, de todo lo que hago, es una cargosa.

–La tuya pendiente de ti, él mío olvidándose de mí, que irónico –levanté mis cejas.

–¡Tu padre es genial, no digas eso!

–Oh, sí, es genial –respondí irónicamente.

–¡Gilbert! ¡Ve a ofrecer los tragos! –indicó el organizador –¿O te pago para socializar?

–¡Voy! –bufó.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Meredith se acercó a la barra riendo.

–¿Quieres un trago?

–No, esta noche no –negó sonriéndome –¿Estás libre?

–¿Yo?

–Sí, tú, Salvatore –mordió su labio inferior.

–¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Fell?

–¿Estás libre o no?

–Pues sí, eso creo, tengo guardia, pero puedo hacerme un tiempo –lamí la comisura de mi labio.

–Te veo a las doce de la noche en el sótano, subnivel C –acarició su escote.

Asentí –¿En el sótano, es enserio?

–¿Te da miedo?

–¡No, yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

–Donde está el viejo edificio, toma el elevador de servicio, no tiene cámaras de seguridad.

–Qué buena idea, Fell, no te creía tan sucia –peiné mi cabello hacia atrás.

Se alejó lentamente.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, debía hacer guardia en el hospital.

Me coloqué la bata y tomé el informe de pacientes.

–¿De verdad? ¿Examen de próstata? –bufé.

Me dirigí a la habitación catorce –Hola señor, debo hacerle la revisión, relájese –me acerqué lentamente.

–¿Qué estudio?

–Abra las piernas –metí mi mano bajó las sábanas.

–¿Qué mierda hace? –el hombre me empujó.

–Señor cálmese, por favor.

–¡No me toque, pervertido!

–Debo hacerle el examen de próstata, por favor quédese quieto, o vendrán más enfermeros para sostenerlo.

–¿Qué? ¡Usted está loco!

–¿Qué haces, Salvatore? –Jessica me pegó un grito desde la puerta.

–El examen de próstata –indiqué sosteniendo al paciente.

–¡Este hombre no necesita ningún examen de próstata! ¡Vete de aquí, ahora! –ordenó enfadada.

–¿Qué? –revisé el informe –Pero aquí decía… decía…

–¡Alguien te jugó una broma, idiota!

Me dirigí al box de Elena –¿Te pareció gracioso, Gilbert?

Comenzó a reír –¡No me digas que le hiciste el examen testicular!

–¡Eres una estúpida!

–No soportas una bromita ¿eh?

–¡Si Cullen hubiese estado aquí, me pegaba una patada en el trasero!

–Pero no está –sonrió pícaramente.

–¡A moverse! ¡Es una noche agitada! –Jessica se acercó a regañarnos.

Estaba cambiándole el suero a un paciente cuando noté la hora, eran casi las doce, tenía que ir a encontrarme con Meredith, me quité la bata, la colgué en el casillero, agarré perfume y me bañé en él, tomé un preservativo y lo guardé en el bolsillo del jean.

Bajé por el elevador de servicio hasta el subnivel C, caminé por un pasillo hasta ver una luz al final –¿Fell? –abrí la puerta y me encontré con Bella –¡Opa! ¿Es un trío? –acaricié su brazo.

–¿Qué? –Bella me miró atónita –¡No sé de qué mierda hablas, Damon! –me dio un golpe con su brazo –No entiendo nada –negó –¿Qué hace él aquí, Meredith?

–¿Creíste que iban a estar solitas? ¿Acaso eres lesbiana, Bella? –la miré confundido.

–¡No! ¡Idiota!

–¿Entonces? Yo estoy dispuesto a un trío –le guiñé un ojo.

–Lo llamé para que ayudara –Meredith comenzó a sacar cosas de unos cajones.

–¿Ayudar con qué? Creí que nosotros íbamos a hacer… pues ya sabes –moví mis manos en el aire –¿Me mentiste?

–Entendiste mal, Damon –Meredith negó.

–¿Qué es este lugar y para que hemos venido?

–Es un área restringida, un hospital funcional por si hay fallas eléctricas o un desastre natural. Pero por ahora está abandonado, nadie lo usa.

–¿Y entonces? –insistí.

–Investigo la región del cerebro que es responsable de las experiencias cercanas a la muerte.

–¿Qué? –Bella parecía incómoda –yo debería estar estudiando, no sé porque vine, no sé porque te escuché.

–Éstas –tomo unas placas –son placas post mortem de pacientes que han fallecido en este hospital.

–¿Las robaste? –pregunté aguantando la risa –¿De verdad, Fell? ¿Acaso enloqueciste?

–Si el cerebro es solo otro órgano, díganme ¿Por qué no se apaga al momento de morir? ¿Por qué sigue funcionando unos minutos más?

–No lo sé, Meredith, y no me interesa –Bella parecía irritada.

–¿Por qué las personas ven una luz, otros flotan en el aire? ¿Cómo funciona todo eso? Podemos estudiarlo, seríamos los primeros, innovando –indicó efusiva –¿Y si pudiéramos experimentar lo que nos pasa al morir?

–Deberíamos morir para eso, Meredith –respondió Bella.

–Tienes mi atención –dije intrigado por el tema.

–Además eso no es ciencia, eso es asunto paranormal, no lo sé, es peligroso, me largo de aquí –Bella se dirigió a la puerta.

–Necesito que ambos me revivan –Meredith la tomó de la mano –No te vayas, ayúdame, hagámoslo juntas.

–¿Revivirte? ¿De qué mierda hablas?

–Pararé mi corazón, bueno ustedes lo harán.

Abrí los ojos como una lechuza, no podía creer lo que oía.

–Esperan un minuto y luego me traen de vuelta, tengo todo el equipo aquí listo, estas pantallas van a grabar todo el funcionamiento de mi cerebro. Lo conectaré con estos electrodos aquí –señaló su cabeza.

–¡No lo haré! ¡Jamás haría algo así!

–Esto es propofol* –tomó una jeringa –con 50 miligramos me noquearán, luego me pondrán la manta para enfriar mi cuerpo a –36 grados y al cabo de eso, cuando ya esté dormida –tomo el desfibrilador –le darán un choque a mi corazón para frenarlo.

–Oh por dios, estás loca –Bella negaba horrorizada.

–Firmé una renuncia que los absuelve de la responsabilidad por si me pasa algo –mostró un papel certificado –pero soy joven, tengo buena salud, ambos podrán hacerlo, están entrenados para una situación así, saldrá todo bien.

–Lo haré –asentí.

–¿Qué? ¡Damon! –Bella me tomó de los hombros –¡No lo hagas! ¡Es una locura! ¡Va a morir!

–Si no quieres participar, vete Bella –Meredith la echó.

–¡Morirás, Meredith! ¡Detente por favor!

–Tenemos cuarenta minutos para hacer todo, luego un guardia va a recorrer esta sección como parte de su rutina diaria.

Bella tomó su bolsa y se fue.

–Bien, hagámoslo –se colocó los electrodos en la cabeza.

–¿Todo bien?

–Sí, repíteme el procedimiento, Damon.

–Te inyecto el propofol, luego la manta para bajar la temperatura, una vez dormida uso el desfibrador. Cuando tu corazón se detenga espero 60 segundos en los que se grabaran las imágenes, comienzo a subir la temperatura de la manta hasta los 40 grados, luego comienzo la resucitación y acabo con el desfibrador para revivirte.

Bella volvió a ingresar –¿Y si muere? ¿Qué haremos?

–La cortaremos en pedazos y la lanzaremos al río –ironicé.

–¡Imbécil! ¡Hablo enserio! –gritó –Podrías tener daño cerebral, no lo hagas –intentaba convencerla para que desistiera.

–Luego de los cuatro minutos hay riesgos de daño cerebral, no te preocupes, Bella, saldrá perfecto.

–¿Lo hacemos? –tomé la jeringa.

–¡No lo hagas!

–Sí –Meredith se recostó sobre una camilla debajo del escáner.

–¡Van a expulsarnos! ¡Perderemos todo!

Le inyecté el propofol –¡Lo hice! –indiqué.

–No, no, no.

La envolví en la manta fría, comenzó a temblar.

–Aún podemos detenernos, Damon –Bella estaba aterrada.

–La temperatura está bajando rápidamente –observé el monitor –Se quedó dormida –la pellizqué.

–¡Damon!

Cargué el desfibrador a doscientos.

–¡Despejen! –grité colocando las paletas en su pecho.

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

El monitor indicaba que estaba muerta.

–¡Oh, no! –Bella se tapó la boca.

–¿Está grabando? ¡Fíjate! –señalé el monitor del ordenador que tenía los gráficos de su cerebro.

–Sí, sí –asintió con lágrimas en los ojos –La matamos, la matamos –repitió.

–Contando, 60, 59, 58, 57…

.

.

.

*Afasia es un trastorno del lenguaje que se caracteriza por la incapacidad o la dificultad de comunicarse mediante el habla, la escritura o la mímica y se debe a lesiones cerebrales.

*Propofol es un agente anestésico intravenoso de corta duración.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Meredith POV **

De repente sentí que flotaba, podía ver mi cuerpo en la camilla y a Damon intentando revivirme.

Algo llamó mi atención, no tenía cuerpo, era invisible, podía traspasar las paredes, volé hacia el techo, crucé todo el hospital hasta llegar a la azotea, me sentía liviana, veía todo desde arriba con una nitidez increíble.

Una sensación de alivio me inundó.

Cerré los ojos, al volver a abrirlos estaba en un puente, unas luces a lo lejos se acercaban a mí.

Suspiré.

Esa sensación de alivio comenzaba a irse, sentía miedo, había algo en ese puente, algo familiar.

Las dos luces se acercaban más y más rápido –Nooooo –quería que acabara.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto_

**Bella POV **

–¡Hay que quitarle la manta! –exclamé mirando a Damon mientras tomaba la manta de calor –¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

–Cargando a doscientos, ¡despejen! –Damon le dio una patada con el desfibrilador.

–¡Nooo! –lo empujé –No es así como debes hacerlo, la matarás ¡joder!

–¿Qué hago?

–Reanimación manual –tomé mi celular, busqué el número de Edward y le envié un texto.

"**Sótano. Subnivel C. Urgente, emergencia. Vida o muerte –Bells"**

–¡Ponle epinefrina, joder, Damon!

Agarró la medicación y se quedó paralizado.

–¡Intravenosa!

–Sí, lo sé, lo sé –comenzó a temblar.

–¡Pónsela en el suero! ¡Ya! –grité perdiendo el control.

–¿Qué mierda están haciendo? –Edward cruzó la puerta agitado.

–Está muriendo, no vuelve –indiqué negando.

–Fue un experimento, le detuvimos el corazón –explicó Damon.

–¿Están locos?

–¿Hace cuánto está así? –preguntó acercándose.

Miré mi reloj –Cu–cua–cuatro –tartamudeé.

–¿Cuatro qué?

–Cuatro minutos –admitió Damon.

–Las compresiones las hará Damon, tiene más fuerza, ¡súbete sobre ella! –ordenó –Carga el desfibrilador a trecientos sesenta, Bella ¡ya, ya!

Lo dejé cargando –Epinefrina –estiró su mano hacia mí.

–Ya le dimos –interrumpió Damon.

–¡No pares, joder! ¡Más epinefrina!

Le entregué la jeringa.

La inyectó.

–Algo está mal –susurró –¡Tiene hipoxia*, hay que intubar!

Busqué en los cajones un tubo –¿Dónde hay un puto tubo? –me desesperé.

–¡Tengo la bolsa! ¡Dame el tubo, Bella!

–¡No encuentro!

Damon paró la reanimación.

–¡Que no pares, Damon! –Edward lo cacheteó.

–¡Aquí! –encontré el tubo, se lo lancé –¡Atrápalo!

Metió el tubo por su garganta y luego conectó la bolsa.

–Dale aire, Bella –indicó dejándome su lugar.

–En 3, 2, 1 –Edward tomó las paletas de reanimación –¡Despejen!

La soltamos.

–¡Otra vez! ¡Despejen! –repitió el procedimiento.

Meredith despertó tosiendo, le quité el tubo con cuidado.

–¡Estás loca, Meredith, estás loca! –repetí.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –Elena cruzó la puerta algo confundida.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, esto cada vez se enredaba más.

_Al cabo de una hora estábamos en casa de Meredith _

–¿Cómo te sientes? –revisé sus signos vitales.

–Estoy perfecta –sonrió.

–¿Cómo fue? –Elena parecía intrigada.

–Como si flotara, como si no tuviese cuerpo ¿comprendes? –preguntó rascándose la cabeza –podía volar, ver todo con una claridad diferente…

–¿Diferente?

–Sí, inexplicable.

–¡Oigan! ¡Tengo la grabación lista para verificar! –gritó Damon desde el comedor.

–¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –le pregunté a Edward.

–Pienso que es una estupidez, que podría haber muerto.

–No murió gracias a ti –aclaré.

–Esto fue un error –negó bufando.

–¿Llegaste a ver la luz, Mer? –preguntó Elena sentándose a su lado.

–Algo así –respondió sin más desarrollo.

–La actividad cognitiva ha cesado, tu corazón se detuvo en ese instante –señaló Damon la grabación –no hay respiración, ni pulso, ya van quince segundos muerta y ahí –señaló un punto específico –hay actividad cerebral en el cortex prefrontal.

–Como un pequeño rayo –susurró Elena.

–Es… eso es… pues –estaba atónita.

–No somos radiólogos, no sabemos qué es eso –Edward sonaba enfadado.

–Cuarenta segundos muerta –Damon lo ignoró –en el hipocampo hay una iluminación.

–Ese no es el hipocampo –lo interrumpí –es el área tegmental ventral, la parte más vieja del cerebro. Controla la sed, el hambre, el amor –aclaré.

–Es suficiente, me voy –Edward tomó su chaqueta y se alejó.

–Oye, no te vayas –Meredith le suplicó –Quédate un poco más.

–Esto no es lo mío, adiós –cruzó la puerta.

–A los sesenta segundos, la amígdala –señaló Damon rápidamente.

Observé la pantalla –¿Qué veías en ese momento, Meredith? –fruncí el ceño –la amígdala es la que controla la ira, el estrés.

–Yo…yo no lo recuerdo bien –parecía que mentía.

¿Pero porque mentir?

Me dirigí a su cocina y reparé algo de café –¿Quién más quiere?

–Yo –respondió Damon levantando la mano.

–¿Y Meredith? –me asomé, no la veía por ningún lado.

–Afuera, en el balcón, no sé qué es lo que hace, solo está ahí sentada –se encogió de hombros –es escalofriante –dijo luego moviendo sus manos en el aire.

–¡Damon! –lo empujé.

–Si el cerebro soltó químicos, aún puede que estén en su sistema, es todo, no creo que sea nada grave –sugirió Elena.

–Una vez tomé LSD* y no pude dormir por tres días, ¿pueden creerlo? –lanzó una carcajada.

–Eso es terrible, Damon –indiqué negando.

–Fue gracioso –replicó.

–Eres un imbécil a cuerdas –Elena sonrió irónicamente –Iré fuera a ver cómo se siente –salió al balcón para hacerle compañía.

Serví el café –Está lista –musité, al voltear, Meredith estaba detrás de mí –¡Ahhhh! –salté del susto.

–Tengo ganas de cocinar pan –sonrió.

–¿Qué?

–Cocinar pan –comenzó a sacar cosas de la alacena –¿Tú sabes cocinar, Bella?

Negué –No, no sé cocinar pan –miré a Damon confundida.

.

.

.

_Día siguiente 8:00 am_

–Buen día –Edward ingresó en la sala, se sentó a mi lado –¿Y todo ese pan? ¿De quién es? –señaló la mesa principal.

–Meredith lo hizo anoche –respondí mirándole.

–¿Anoche?

–Sí, era una receta de su abuela al parecer –hice una pausa –Ah, ya me olvidaba, también corrió veinte kilómetros.

–¿Es broma?

Damon volteó –No, no lo es –negó riéndose.

–Silencio –indicó el Dr. Cullen al ingresar –¿Cuál es el primer caso del día?

Un compañero leyó el primer caso.

No tenía ni idea de que enfermedad podía poseer.

Me quedé en silencio.

–¿Teorías?

Meredith respondió muy segura de su respuesta.

–Bien, señorita Fell –Cullen sonrió alegrándose –caso resuelto, siguiente caso –señaló.

¿Lo había resuelto? ¿Así tan fácil?

Me quedé atónita.

–Mujer de cuarenta años –leyó Elena –ingresó con una confusión leve, no reconocía a su hermana, decía que era una impostora.

–¿Trauma cerebral? –pregunté.

–Ningún trauma cerebral, muy joven para demencia.

–Es el síndrome de capgras –interrumpió Meredith ansiosa.

Un silencio invadió la sala.

–Continúe, Fell –indicó Cullen acercándosele.

–Es una falla en el cerebro, afecta el reconocimiento facial.

–No es del texto de este año –informó él luego.

Se encogió de hombros –Estoy segura que es eso, tiene todos los síntomas.

–Sí, los tiene –admitió riendo –Parece que vamos mejorando ¿no?

–¿Qué fue eso? –dije en voz baja.

.

.

.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche, luego del turno en el hospital nos dirigimos a un bar para relajarnos.

Meredith se sentó frente a un piano –¿Sabes tocar? –pregunté irónicamente.

–Eso creo –colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar una canción.

–¿Es broma? ¡Sí sabías tocar! –bufé.

–Creo que cuando tenía cinco mi madre me llevó a una clase, pero no volví jamás, no era lo mío.

Elena me miró y frunció el ceño.

–¿A los cinco años?

–Sí, a los cinco ¿puedes creerlo? –expresó.

–No –negué intentando comprender que le sucedía –¿Acaso esto es normal? –pregunté mirando a Edward.

Él negó rápidamente.

–Mi hermana si que sabía tocar el piano, ella… ella…

–¿Ella qué, Mer? –Elena tocó su hombro.

–Ella tocaba siempre esta canción –soltó las teclas.

–Es como si su cerebro se hubiese reprogramado, todo lo que una vez supo, leyó o aprendió, sale a la luz –comentó Elena.

–No me importa realmente porque ella ahora recordó todo eso, este experimento –Edward soltó la cerveza –se acabó.

Damon negó.

–¿Acaso crees que eres pionero en la medicina, Damon? ¿Qué ganaras un nobel? ¿Qué descubrirán algo increíble? –resonó su cuello –Esto es solo una fascinación morbosa, deben acabar esto, solo son niños jugando a ser científicos.

–Cálmate, Masen –Damon palmeó su espalda.

–No –se alejó lentamente.

–Me toca a mí –Damon se auto señaló.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Me toca a mí, ya lo decidí, es mi turno, lo haré –tomó un vaso de Vodka –Y ustedes estarán ahí para revivirme.

–Estás loco –Elena mordió su labio inferior.

–Mañana será un buen día para morir ¿no creen?

**Meredith POV **

Me miré al espejo, me sentía diferente.

Tomé el secador de cabello después de un relajante baño, al acabar lo desconecté y lo dejé sobre un estante, acomodé la cortina del baño dejándola abierta y cerré la ventana para irme a dormir.

Cuando volteé, la cortina del baño estaba cerrada.

–¿Pero…?

¿Acaso no la había abierto recién?

El cabello se me erizó.

Me acerqué y abrí la cortina con rapidez.

No había nada allí.

Tragué saliva algo nerviosa.

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un té, cuando oí las argollas de la cortina moverse a través del fierro que la sostenía.

Volteé y miré a los lados, mi corazón latía fuerte.

Caminé lentamente hacia el baño, cuando me asomé, la bañera estaba repleta de agua.

–No, no –negué, yo no había dejado eso así.

Me acerqué, había algo en el fondo. ¿Qué era?

Parecía cabello, de repente dejé de respirar, me paralicé.

El cabello de color rojizo comenzaba a moverse, temblé llena de miedo.

Una mano salió del agua –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité resbalándome.

Cerré los ojos –¡No! –esperé unos segundos hasta volver a abrirlos.

Intenté levantarme del suelo.

La tina estaba vacía, no había agua, ni cabello, ni nada allí.

.

.

*Hipoxia es un estado de deficiencia de oxígeno en la sangre, células y tejidos del organismo.

*El LSD es una de las sustancias químicas más potentes para cambiar el estado de ánimo. Se manufactura a partir del ácido lisérgico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Noche siguiente_

**Damon POV **

–No me dejen morir –susurré antes de dormirme con el calmante.

Pude ver mi propio cuerpo, estaba suspendido sobre él, flotaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré sobre mi motocicleta en medio de la ciudad –¡Woho! –grité sintiendo el viento en mi rostro.

Iba a toda velocidad, la ciudad era mía, solo mía.

–¡Sí! –aceleré más y más.

Sentí las manos de una mujer sobre mi cintura.

Sonreí, me sentía en el paraíso.

De repente sin previo aviso, todo se volvió oscuro, las luces de la calle comenzaron a apagarse detrás de mí, era escalofriante.

Las delicadas manos presionaron mi cintura con fuerza –Damon –susurró la mujer.

Me estremecí, parecía Sybil.

Frené de golpe, las manos me soltaron y la mujer desapareció.

Frente a mí había una clínica –No –negué poniéndome muy nervioso.

Desperté –¡Al fin volviste! –oí la voz de Edward –¡Maldito estúpido!

–Viniste –susurré.

–¿Vamos a casa a tomar unos tragos? –preguntó Meredith.

–Recién vuelvo de la muerte, maldita psicópata –bufé.

.

.

.

–¿Quién quiere un mojito? –preguntó Elena sirviéndose uno.

–¡Yo! –levanté mi mano.

–¿No era que recién volvías de la muerte? –Edward me empujó.

–Tengo derecho a probar ese mojito –reí.

Bella abrió una botella de champagne y nos roció agitando la botella.

–¡Toma! –exclamó Meredith mojándola con un sifón de soda.

–Ahhhhhhhh –gritó ella lanzándose al suelo.

Elena subió el volumen del estéreo.

–¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! –incentivé a Elena a acabarse el mojito.

Estaba bailando sobre el sofá, cuando Meredith me tironeó del brazo.

Bajé –¿Qué tienes? –pregunté antes de que me tomara del cuello y me besara desaforadamente –Yo sabía que querías esto, Fell –le di una nalgada.

–¡Oigan está nevando! –exclamó Bella desde el balcón.

Salimos corriendo del edifico hacia la calle –¿Qué hacen? ¡Están en ropa interior! –gritó Elena –¡Se enfermarán, idiotas!

Me miré, estaba semi desnudo. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Reí a carcajadas, tomé un puñado de nieve y se lo lancé.

–¡Maldito! –Elena gruñó –¡Ya verás! –me persiguió furiosa.

Resbalé con el hielo.

–¿Y eso? –observé a Edward tapando con su chaqueta a Bella.

–Eso pasa hace rato, querido ciego –Elena se burló de mí por no haberlo notado antes y me lanzó una bola de nieve en el rostro.

–¿Enserio? ¿Edward con Bella? –me levanté y caminé hacia ellos –¿Qué onda? –fruncí el ceño.

–Ésta ha sido la noche más extraña de mi vida –indicó Edward mirándome.

–¿Extraña para ti? ¡Yo morí, _bro_!

–¿Lo harías? –preguntó Bella curiosa.

–¿El experimento? –lanzó una carcajada –No, no lo haría –Edward no quería saber nada del experimento, había venido porque se lo había pedido, tenía miedo que las muchachas no pudiesen revivirme.

En realidad, Edward era bastante consiente, morir no había sido la mejor idea de mi vida.

–Yo te reviviría –se miraron fijamente –bueno, eso creo –musitó con picardía –¿O crees que no podría hacerlo?

–Ni en tus sueños, Dwyer –mordió su labio inferior.

–Uffff, que calor hace aquí –dije irónicamente señalándolos –¿No tienen calor?

–Es que le cuesta admitir que puedo ser mejor que él –Bella lo empujó.

–Nunca dije que no lo fueras –se rascó la barbilla.

–Bueno, no tienes más experiencia que nosotros, Masen, no te hagas el listo –lo provocó.

–Sí que la tengo, trabajé seis años en Houston como bombero –aclaró sonriendo.

–¡Ohhhh, te tapó la boca, Bells! –reí.

Al cabo de unas horas, Elena, Bella y Edward se habían dormido.

–¿No tienes sueño? –Meredith tenía los ojos más abiertos que una lechuza.

–No –admití sentándome a su lado –¿Y tú?

–Tampoco –sonrió –¿Cómo fue para ti, Damon?

–¿Morir?

Asintió.

–Pues no lo sé –me encogí de hombros.

–Creí que iba a ver a algunas personas, pero fue… pues… algo solitario –parecía preocupada.

–Quizás no era tu hora Meredith –le di un sorbo a la botella de champagne.

–¿No hubo nada inquietante?

–¿Inquietante?

–No lo sé –hizo una pausa –¿Acaso fue divertido para ti?

–Pues eso creo –mentí, no deseaba compartirle mi oscuridad –¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

–Nada, solo curiosidad –indicó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

.

.

.

_Por la mañana _

–¿Damon? –Jessica me hizo señas, parecía enfadada.

–¿Qué pasa? –la seguí hasta la habitación cuarenta.

–¿Sabes qué pasó? –señaló a la paciente.

Elena ingresó detrás –¿Qué sucede?

–¿Tú no la tenías en la lista de guardia? –me miró.

Asentí.

–Estaba grave, parecía que iba a morir y ahora –hizo una pausa –ahora… está perfecta, estable.

–Le di ativan* –susurré.

–¿Quién te dio permiso para hacerlo?

–Nadie –me encogí de hombros.

–Oh dios –Elena negó.

–Le salvaste la vida, Salvatore, bien hecho –Jessica palmeó mi espalda –la próxima pide autorización, no quiero errores.

–Sí, jefa –reí.

–¡Oye! –Elena me codeó –¿Cómo supiste que darle?

–Solo lo supe –ni siquiera sabía porque le había dado ese medicamento.

–Eso es extraño –Elena parecía perpleja.

–Es que volví a la vida como Jesús –dije burlón –Ahora hago milagros –levanté mis manos en el aire.

–¡Bobo!

–Iré a fumar –me dirigí a la sala de enfermería, salí por el balcón y me apoyé sobre la barandilla.

Prendí un cigarrillo, le di una pitada.

A lo lejos observé una mujer en medio de la calle que caminaba sin rumbo.

–¡Oiga! –grité –¿Qué cree que hace?

La mujer levantó la vista, me miró.

–No –negué cerrando mis ojos.

Volví a abrirlos, ella seguía ahí, era Sybil.

Se quedó parada mirándome fijamente, su mirada irradiaba odio.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –lancé mi cigarro furibundo.

–¿Vienes por el aborto? –oí una voz detrás de mí.

Volteé asustado –¿Qué?

–Atendiste a la mujer de la cuarenta ¿no? –preguntó Bella.

Estaba perplejo.

–¿Damon? ¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué me preguntaste antes?

–Que si tú habías atendido a la mujer que estaba grave, la del ativan, las enfermeras lo están esparciendo como chisme de barrio –susurró luego acercándose –¿Seguro estás bien?

Asentí.

Volví a mirar a la calle, Sybil ya no estaba allí.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

_Durante el almuerzo _

–Creo que quiero hacerlo –le clavé la mirada a Meredith –¿Qué piensas, debería?

–Claro que sí deberías –sonrió tomando mi mano algo ansiosa.

–¿Estarías allí para revivirme? –miré a Edward que estaba sentado frente a mí.

Negó nervioso –No tienes que hacer esto… es una locura sin sentido, Bella.

–Me ayudará a mejorar, mira lo que sucedió hoy con Damon, salvó a una paciente y ni siquiera sabe cómo lo hizo –suspiré.

–Es algo peligroso, por favor no lo hagas, tienen que detener esto –se rascó la cabeza –¡Meredith! ¡Por favor!

–Si no estás de acuerdo, no lo hagas, Edward, nadie te obliga a hacerlo.

–Quiero hacerlo esta noche –afirmé.

–Llamaré a Elena y Damon –indicó Meredith tomando su celular mientras se alejaba unos pocos metros.

–Bella –Edward me miró fijamente –Por favor, no.

–Quiero hacerlo, me intriga saber –admití.

_21:30 pm _

Me dirigí al sótano –Estoy lista –saudí mis brazos, estaba algo contracturada.

Tenía miedo, pero estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

–Elena no ha respondido, no sé qué le sucedió, pero Damon estará aquí –afirmó –Quédate solo en ropa interior, y nada de metal, recuérdalo.

Me quité la ropa lentamente, y la coloqué sobra una vieja silla.

Oí un silbido detrás, era Damon –Que curvas nena –jadeó.

–¡Ya, idiota! –dejé mis anillos de plata en el bolsillo trasero de mi bolso –Estoy limpia –indiqué frente a Meredith girando –¿Edward no vendrá?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

–Aquí –cruzó la puerta bufando.

–¡Viniste! –sonreí.

–No confío en estos dos –indicó incómodo.

–Gracias por venir –sostuve su mano con fuerza.

–Sí –evitó mirarme a los ojos.

–Relájate, disfruta de la experiencia –indicó Meredith colocándome los cables alrededor del cráneo.

Me sentía cansada, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Sentía el cuerpo liviano, ¿o acaso ya no tenía cuerpo?

Una gran sensación de alivio me invadió.

Comencé a volar, me dirigí al cielo nocturno –¡Sí! –exclamé acercándome a las estrellas, la luna era enorme.

–Siempre serás una fracasada, eres igual a tu madre –oí la voz de mi padre a lo lejos, él había muerto de cáncer hacía ya tres años.

–¿Papá?

–¡Una fracasada!

Negué sintiéndome incómoda, tensa –No, yo no soy… yo no quiero ser una fracasada –no quería oír su voz.

–¡No vales nada, Isabella! ¡Nada!

De repente comencé a caer.

–Nooooo –quise agarrarme de algo, pero no podía, no tenía manos.

–¡Jamás llegarás a ser alguien, jamás! ¡Eres una inútil!

–¡Basta! –sollocé cerrando los ojos.

–¡Basta! ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¿Qué les hice? –esa voz me sonaba familiar, parecía la voz de Ángela.

_¿Acaso estaba en el infierno? _

Abrí los ojos, la vi en un rincón del baño cortándose los brazos con una navaja.

–Tú me hiciste esto, Bella, tú me hiciste esto –repetía.

–¡Quiero despertar! ¡Quiero despertar!

**Edward POV **

_Al mismo tiempo _

–No revive –mis manos sudaban demasiado –¡No está funcionando! –exclamé furioso mientras le practicaba RCP*.

–Tranquilo –Damon gruñó.

–¡No funciona! –perdí la razón.

–¡Cálmate, Masen! –Meredith me quitó de encima de Bella –¡Deja que Damon lo haga!

–No está volviendo, les dije que iba a salir mal –me puse contra la pared –¡Esto fue un error! –aguanté las lágrimas.

–¡Hay que intubarla! –gritó Damon mirándome –¡Hazlo! ¡Edward!

Como mis manos temblaban, me era imposible hacerlo, podría desgarrar su tráquea –No puedo, no… yo… es qué…

–¡Joder, Masen! ¿Qué te pasa? –Meredith me quitó el tubo de la mano –Yo lo haré –la intubó correctamente –Sigue, Damon, sigue.

–Carga el desfibrilador –Damon me lo señaló.

Lo cargué a doscientos.

–¡Despejen! –indiqué colocando las paletas en su pecho.

No reaccionaba.

–Cargando a doscientos cincuenta –subí la carga.

–Van casi seis minutos –susurró Damon –Quedarán secuelas a este ritmo.

–¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Vamos maldita sea! –coloqué las paletas en su pecho –¡Despejen!

–Nada –Damon observó el monitor.

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

–La matamos –comencé a sentir nauseas.

–Cárgalo a trecientos cincuenta –ordenó Meredith algo alterada –¡Ya, joder!

–¡Podrías freírla! –Damon negó dando un paso atrás.

–¡Hazlo, Masen!

–¡Despejen! –le di una descarga con el desfibrilador.

Despertó.

–¡Oh por dios! –exhalé.

Meredith le quitó el tubo de la garganta –¿Cómo estás, Bells?

Asintió repetidas veces.

–Háblame, di algo –ordené preocupado, podría tener daño cerebral con la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo muerta.

–Estoy bien, Ed –susurró débilmente.

.

.

.

**Elena POV **

_Horas antes _

–¿A dónde vas? –mi madre me detuvo mientras buscaba las llaves del coche.

–Tengo que ir a estudiar, me veré con una compañera en la biblioteca –mentí.

–No, repasemos aquí juntas, yo puedo ayudarte con eso –señaló –¡Siéntate, Elena!

–No, mamá, debo irme –susurré agachando la cabeza.

–Tu padre salió otra vez con esa mujer –se sirvió una copa de vino –¿Vas a dejarme sola?

Ya sabía cómo terminaba esto, ella borracha, mi padre llegando a las cinco de la madrugada con una tanga en mano. Ella furiosa y fuera de sí lo golpea hasta el hartazgo, le dice que va a dejarlo, pero luego no lo hace por conveniencia, amor, o lo que sea que le impide dejarlo. Él se acuesta sin darle importancia, ella llora por dos o tres días y me atormenta sin cesar hasta que se olvida y anda detrás de mi padre como una colegiala.

Era como un bucle, se repetía una y otra vez, desde que tenía memoria era así.

No lograba decirle **"No me importan tus problemas"**.

–Es solo una noche –acarició mi mejilla –No me dejes sola hoy, por favor, ten compasión de tu madre. Te tuve en mi vientre nueve meses –se venía el discurso –¿no puedes hacerme compañía un par de horas? ¿Acaso esa compañera te importa más que tu madre?

Esa frase la oí muchas veces.

–Sí mamá, puedo quedarme contigo –asentí.

–Esa es mi niña, deja tus apuntes aquí que te ayudaré a repasar todo, no necesitas a esa compañera, mamá es mejor –se auto señaló.

Al cabo de unas horas y un par de copas de vino cayó en el sofá dormida.

Me di cuenta que no lograba recordar ni la mitad de los apuntes que debía, no podía con todo, era demasiado.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y me largué de ahí.

"_Estoy yendo –E";_ le envié rápidamente un mensaje a Meredith, que me esperaba hacía varias horas para el experimento con Bella.

"En la azotea"; respondió.

¿Qué mierda se suponía que hacía en la azotea?

–¿Qué pasó? –cuando crucé la puerta, los vi a todos en el suelo alrededor de Bella –¿Está muerta?

–No, no estoy muerta, estúpida –indicó ella riéndose.

–¿Y qué hacen aquí?

–Quería ver esto –comentó Damon señalando el cielo –Repetía que quería ver las estrellas asique la trajimos aquí fuera.

–Oh –me crucé de brazos –Mientras venía en el coche, lo decidí, quiero hacer el experimento –inhalé profundo.

–¿Qué? –Edward se levantó atónito –¿Estás loca, verdad?

–No, Edward.

–¡Bella casi muere!

–Estoy decidida, lo haré –tomé valor –y lo haré esta misma noche, si tengo que morir, moriré, Edward.

–¿Esta noche? –Damon se sorprendió.

–Quiero tener sus habilidades, también quiero ser mejor.

–¿Ser mejor? –Edward me tomó de los brazos –¡Esto no te hace mejor, Elena, esto te puede matar! ¡Ya tienen que detenerse!

–Si odias esto –respondí –¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido aún?

–¡Porque no quiero que mueran!

–Perfecto, entonces me revivirás, eres el mejor de todos nosotros.

–¡No puedo creerlo, esto se salió de control, ha sido tu culpa! –Edward estaba furioso con Meredith –¡Los has usado como ratas de laboratorio!

–Lo haremos, si eso deseas, te apoyaremos –Meredith se levantó y palmeó mi hombro derecho –Yo te reviviré.

–¿Cómo hiciste con Bella, no?

–¡Ella está viva, Masen! ¡Está viva!

–Vamos, Ed, ayúdala –Bella lo presionó.

.

.

.

Cerré mis ojos, la anestesia comenzaba a hacer efecto, me vi a mi misma de pequeña ganando una competencia de ajedrez.

Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí.

–¡Así es mi niña! ¡Así se hace!

Seguía viendo mis logros, eran muchos.

–Elena Gilbert ha ganado la medalla de oro en nado sincronizado –anunció la voz de un hombre –¡Por quinta vez!

Sentía el peso de la medalla sobre mi cuello.

¡Qué satisfacción!

De repente el agua rodeaba mis brazos, mi rostro, nadaba más rápido que un delfín, se sentía bien. Me sumergí, podía notar en el fondo de la piscina unas letras.

¿Qué decía allí?

Enfoqué mi vista.

**ASESINA **

Me asusté, quise salir a la superficie, pero no lo lograba, estaba atascada.

–Masculino de treinta años, lo pico una medusa* en el rostro, tiene una grave reacción alérgica al veneno –recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, Jessica ingresaba con una camilla a toda velocidad.

–Yo ayudo –me ofrecí.

Volví a estar dentro de la piscina, sumergida, me estaba ahogando, no podía respirar.

Quería gritar, estaba rodeada de medusas, tenía mucho miedo.

El experimento había sido una mala idea.

.

.

.

*El lorazepam, vendido bajo el nombre comercial Orfidal o Ativan, es un fármaco perteneciente al grupo de las benzodiazepinas de alta potencia que tiene las cinco propiedades intrínsecas de este conjunto: ansiolítico, amnésico, sedante e hipnótico, anticonvulsivo y relajante muscular.

*La reanimación cardiopulmonar, o reanimación cardiorrespiratoria, abreviado RCP es un conjunto de maniobras temporales y normalizadas intencionalmente destinadas a asegurar la oxigenación de los órganos vitales cuando la circulación de la sangre de una persona se detiene súbitamente, independientemente de la causa de la parada cardiorrespiratoria.

*Las medusas son animales marinos pertenecientes al filo Cnidaria. Las medusas poseen tentáculos formados por células urticantes, o nematocistos, que usan para capturar presas y como forma de defensa. Estas células contienen una cápsula con un filamento tóxico (venenoso)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV **

-Iniciando compresiones –indicó Damon.

Un ruido en el elevador de servicio nos paralizó.

-¿Y eso? –pregunté levantándome de la silla.

-Alguien viene –Edward miró a Meredith con los ojos desorbitados.

-La ronda de seguridad –susurró ella golpeándose la frente.

-¡Puta madre! –Damon bajó de la camilla y salió corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas, Damon? –nos había abandonado.

-¡Compresiones, Masen! –Meredith se desesperó –¡Hay que sacarla, ya!

-Oh mierda –musité.

-¡Carga el desfibrilador, Bella!

Corrí hacia él y lo cargué a doscientos.

Le entregué las paletas a Edward –¡Despejen!

La alarma contra incendios se activó.

Elena abrió los ojos.

-¿Habrá sido Damon? –con rapidez le quité el suero y los electrodos.

-¡Vámonos, ya, ya, ya!

Edward alzó a Elena en brazos.

-¡Mi chaqueta, Bells! –indicó volteando.

Volví por ella y corrimos hacia el estacionamiento.

-¡Oigan! ¡Deténganse! –uno guardia nos gritó del otro lado.

-Mi coche –jadeó Elena.

Tomé la llave de su bolso y lo desbloqueé –¡Aquel! ¡El azul! –exclamé señalándolo luego de ver las luces parpadear.

-¡Vamos! –Edward se metió con Elena en la parte trasera.

-¡Súbete, Mer! –grité poniéndolo en marcha.

Antes de que lograra cerrar la puerta, aceleré.

-¡Paren ahora el vehículo! –el guardia nos siguió corriendo.

De repente Damon se abalanzó sobre el coche –Ahhhhhhhh –grité presionando el freno.

-¡Sube, imbécil! –Edward le abrió la puerta.

Salimos del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

-¡Más despacio, Bella! –Edward parecía asustado.

-¡Woho! –Damon sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla como un perro.

-¡Ya no nos siguen!

Seguí acelerando, pasé todos los semáforos en rojo, los demás coches me tocaban bocina.

-¿A dónde quieren ir? –pregunté con picardía.

Llegamos a la costa, había una fiesta electrónica allí –¡Vamos a bailar! –tironeé del brazo a Edward.

-Deberías descansar, hace poco moriste –indicó frenándose.

-No quiero descansar ¡quiero vivir! ¡Disfrutar! –aullé.

Lanzó una carcajada –Estás algo loca, Dwyer.

-¡Lo sé!

Sonaba _Animals de Martin Garrix_ –¡Vamos, muévete perra! –agarré a Elena de las manos para zamarrearla.

-¡Se siente grandioso! –gritó desaforada saltando.

-¿Cerveza? –Damon le entregó una a Edward.

-¡Yo quiero! –supliqué quitándosela para darle un sorbo –¡Vamos, baila Ed!

Lo tomé del cuello, acaricié el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, me acerqué lentamente y le di un mordisco.

-¿Qué haces? –mordió su labio inferior sonrojado.

-¿Me llevarías a casa?

-¿Ya te quieres ir?

-Sí –asentí lamiendo mi labio superior.

-Te acompañaré a tomar un taxi –señaló.

-No, ven conmigo, no quiero ir sola, me da miedo –lo tomé de la blusa.

Sonrió.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho durante el viaje, podía oír el latido de su corazón.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó el taxista.

-Sí, aquí –Edward estiró su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-¿Quieres entrar por un café?

-No –negó riendo –Me voy a casa, Bells –suspiró metiéndose nuevamente en el coche.

-Vamos, Ed, un café –señalé con mi dedo índice.

-Okey –sacó su billetera y le pagó al taxista.

_Al cabo de unos minutos _

-Tu café está listo –se lo entregué con cuidado.

-Gracias –al tomarla rozó mis dedos.

-Creí que al morir solo veías cosas bonitas –indiqué colocando mi taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Y no fue así?

-Mi padre me atormentaba de niña, él siempre me presionaba para que fuera mejor ¿sabes?

Se quedó en silencio.

-Él siempre me decía que debía ser la mejor, que debía ganar, que si no era así, no sería nadie. Tenía miedo, yo solo era una niña, y Ángela –temblé.

-¿Quién es Ángela? –me interrumpió.

-Era una compañera de escuela –mis manos comenzaron a sudar –murió hace mucho tiempo –resoné mi cuello.

-¿Y viste a Ángela cuando moriste?

Asentí nerviosa –Yo debía ser la capitana del decatlón, lo había sido por cuatro años consecutivos, pero ese año –respiré hondo –ese año Ángela fue mejor, ella ganó el puesto. Mi padre se puso como loco, me llamó fracasada, ¡era solo una niña! –sollocé –Quería que ella dejara el puesto, le hice algo malo, muy malo, Edward.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Me hice pasar por su amiga, ella siempre estaba tan sola que confió en mí desde el primer momento; como decía mi padre _"Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"_; escuché sus secretos y los usé en su contra. Robé su diario y publiqué las páginas en inter-inter –no podía acabar la frase.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Todos se burlaron de ella por semanas, la señalaban y le hacían chistes de mal gusto con su peso, su aspecto, contaban sus más íntimos pensamientos, comenzó a faltar a las prácticas y sucedió lo que esperaba, renunció al decatlón y me dieron el puesto de capitana. Creí que se olvidarían y un día la dejarían en paz, que habría otros chismes más importantes, pero no sucedió. Cada vez era peor, cada día la molestaban más y más. Me sentía culpable, sabía que debía detener todo, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía aceptar mi error –negué –Faltaba un día para el decatlón, durante la práctica pedí ir al baño y la encontré tirada en una esquina, estaba muerta, Ed, se había desangrado –me tapé la boca.

-¿Se suicidó?

-Se había cortado las muñecas con una tijera –sollocé –No lo soportó, no pudo ¿quién lo soportaría? ¿Quién?

-Oh por dios –dejó su taza a un lado.

-Al día siguiente tuve que ir al decatlón, hacer como si nada… pero no pude, no podía con la culpa, no podía con el horror. Todo salió mal, perdimos y mi padre se enfureció, me gritó delante de todos que era una inútil, me echó la culpa, dijo que siempre sería una fracasada. Y lo era, era una fracasada, una mierda de persona, había arruinado la vida de Ángela por nada, la había matado, era una asesina.

-No, Bella, no digas eso –apretó mis manos.

-Sí, Edward, yo la maté… fue mi culpa –lloré a cántaros –No soy una mala persona, te lo juro, no soy malvada, pero… lo hice, fue mi culpa, la maté.

-No eres mala, Bella, fue un error, todos cometemos errores –me abrazó, sus manos me aliviaban.

Me relajé en sus brazos, me sentía a salvo, contenida.

Miré sus labios fijamente –Quisiera besarte –susurré rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-No sé si debemos –me alejó con suavidad –Yo… yo… me iré.

-No, no te vayas –lo seguí –Quédate, por favor, Ed –lo tomé de la mano.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

-Eres hermosa –acarició mi mejilla.

Volví a besarlo, sus manos rozaron mi cadera y subieron por debajo de mi blusa hasta mis costillas.

-Ed –jadeé.

Me sentí plena, sus besos, sus caricias me hacían temblar.

-Ojalá esto no se vuelva incómodo –susurré acariciando su pecho luego de una noche increíble.

Sonrió –Espero que no.

-No quisiera saber lo que piensas de mí –me sentí apenada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ahora sabes mi secreto, Edward, el más oscuro que tengo.

-Y estará a salvo conmigo –indicó colocándose la ropa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy, es tarde –besó mi frente.

-No, Ed, no te vayas –me envolví en la sábana y lo seguí.

-Llevábamos cuatro meses en primer año y a ti te tocó ir a oncología, llegó una paciente que empezaba su tratamiento de la quimio, estaba aterrada, pero tú, Bella, tú la calmaste, la hiciste reí, le preguntaste cosas bonitas. Te quedaste a su lado las tres horas hasta que terminó la dosis. Yo estaba mirándote, eso es lo que pienso de ti –susurró.

.

.

.

**Meredith POV **

_Mientras tanto en la fiesta _

-Tengo un antojo terrible –jadeó Elena tomando a Damon de la barbilla.

-¿Antojo de qué? –gritó bailando en círculos.

-¡De sexo!

Abrió los ojos como una lechuza –¡Podemos hacerlo si quieres, Gilbert! –le guiñó un ojo –¿Y tú, Fell?

-Sí, quiero –tironeó de ambos hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche –¡Follanos aquí, Damon! –se posé sobre el capot y abrió las piernas de par en par.

Rompió su blusa, los botones saltaron por doquier –¡Rompiste mi blusa! –lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Loquillo! –le di un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Gatitas lindas –desabrochó su bragueta, tenía la polla erecta –¿La quieren muchachas?

Asentí frotándosela.

-Ohhhh –se estremeció.

-Ven –Elena me tomó del cabello y me acercó a sus labios.

-¡Joder, eso se ve rico! –Damon metió su lengua entre ambas.

Mientras mordisqueaba los pezones de Elena, me agaché para chupársela.

-¡Delicioso! –gemí mojando mis bragas.

Damon penetró el coño de Elena con sus dedos.

-Ahhh, ahhhh –se retorció.

Dejé de chupársela y me dirigí a los pechos de Elena, los amasé con fuerza.

-¿La quieres dentro? –preguntó Damon colocando su polla sobre el coño de Elena –¿La quieres?

-¡Sí! –suplicó ella.

La embistió con fuerza una y otra vez.

-¡Iré por otra cerveza! –reí ansiosa y corrí hacia la barra, alejándome del coche.

Una niña pasó a mi lado rozándome la pierna izquierda.

Volteé –¿Hope? –un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

La niña de cabello rojizo se alejaba.

La seguí –¿Eres tú, Hope?

No volteó, siguió caminando, adentrándose entre los coches aparcados, a lo lejos podía ver a Damon follando con Elena.

-¿Hope? –repetí tragando saliva –No te vayas, por favor… yo quiero hablar contigo… déjame hablarte.

De repente desapareció.

-¿Dónde te metiste? –miré a los lados, uno de los coches estaba repleto de agua por dentro –¿Pero, cómo era posible? –froté mis ojos, quizás el alcohol estaba afectándome.

Me acerqué lentamente a la ventanilla del acompañante, allí estaba Hope desmayada, ahogándose.

-¡Nooo! –golpeé la ventanilla, tenía que ayudarla a salir, era real.

Ella abrió los ojos y me observó fijamente, tenía los ojos negros –Ahhhhh –salté del susto.

La alarma del coche empezó a sonar.

Cuando volví a mirar, no había nada allí.

_¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? _

Corrí alejándome de la fiesta.

Tomé un bus que me dejó a unas calles de casa, caminé mirando hacia los lados, todo estaba oscuro, tenía miedo, me sentía perseguida.

Metí la llave en la cerradura, no lograba girarla de cómo me temblaban las manos, cuando logré ingresar, suspiré aliviada –Al fin en casa –susurré quitándome los tenis.

Activé la perilla de la luz, no funcionaba.

Miré hacia el pasillo, denoté una sombra, pasó corriendo de la cocina al baño.

Me paralice, se oyó una risa escalofriante.

-¿Hope? ¿Eres tú? –sollocé asustada –¿Qué quieres de mí?

El toca discos se prendió, salté del susto –Por favor, Hope, detente –supliqué.

Sonaba una canción de cuna clásica de Johannes Brahms.

Tomé mi celular, marqué el número de Damon, no sabía a quién más llamar –¿Damon?

-¿Qué pasa, Fell? ¿Dónde te metiste? –exclamó furioso.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, por favor ayúdame –musité.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermana está persiguiéndome, por favor ayúdame, por favor.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi casa –solté el teléfono al ver a Hope correr por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

-¿Meredith? ¿Meredith? –Damon gritaba del otro lado de la conversación.

-Hope, por favor, déjame en paz… esto no es divertido, me asustas –caminé hacia la habitación lentamente, estaba vacía –¿Hope?

Me tiré al suelo, estaba volviéndome loca –¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? tapé mi rostro –¿Por qué hice esto?

Gateé hacia mi teléfono, volví a llamar a Damon, pero esta vez no respondía.

-Lo lamento, Damon, lamento lo que hice… los usé, esto no fue un experimento médico, lo hice por mi hermana, solo quería verla, quería saber si estaba enojada conmigo, necesitaba saber, no podía con la culpa, ya no podía –me grabé –les mentí les mentí y ahora me estoy volviendo loca, veo cosas, la veo a ella, pero no es lo que creí, no es lo que esperaba… es horrible.

De repente se prendió la luz del baño.

-No pude salvarte… lo siento…

Caminé hacia el baño con el celular en mano, las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla –¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise dejarte morir, Hope! ¡Lo siento! –grité.

_Revisé por quinta vez el celular, esperaba un mensaje de Alaric que jamás llegaba, me sentía ansiosa quería saber si aún me amaba _–_¡Meredith! ¡Cuidado! –cuando levanté la vista, tenía el camión a unos pocos centímetros, frené de golpe, el coche dio unos vuelcos y cayó al río. _

_Me estaba ahogando, salí por la ventanilla a la superficie. _

_Nadé hacia la orilla, Hope había quedado dentro, estaba muriendo. _

_-Lo siento –susurré entre lágrimas __–no puedo –tenía miedo de morir, no podía salvarla. _

Ingresé al baño, allí estaba Hope, dentro de la tina vacía, sentada en silencio, como si estuviese esperándome.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Volteó, sus ojos negros se clavaron en mí.

-¡Lo siento! –corrí alejándome.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta para escapar, algo me tomó del pie y me arrastró hacia el baño –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Elena POV **

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

-Fue el alcohol –afirmó –tomó de más, seguro es solo eso, no te preocupes –respondió Damon bajando del coche.

Tocamos timbre repetidas veces, pero no respondió.

-¡Meredith! –grité mirando hacia su ventana.

Damon le llamó algo preocupado –Nada –indicó negando.

-¿Qué hacemos? Creo que algo anda mal, me preocupa, Damon.

-Tócale a su vecino –señaló.

-¿Quién es? –el hombre respondió de mala gana.

-¿Hola señor? –pegué mis labios al altavoz –Necesito ingresar a ver a mi amiga Meredith Fell, vive en su piso, no responde las llamadas y estoy preocupada ¿podría abrirme?

-¿Quién eres?

-Elena Gilbert es mi nombre, señor.

-Ahora bajo –musitó.

A los dos o tres minutos el hombre apareció en bata detrás de la puerta.

-Golpeé la puerta de Fell, nadie responde, no debe estar, niña –aclaró del otro lado del vidrio.

-Señor, por favor, creo que le sucedió algo –insistí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿Y él quién es? –señaló a Damon con desconfianza.

-Mi novio –mentí para que nos dejara ingresar.

-Está bien –el hombre abrió rezongón –Vamos –señaló el elevador.

Corrimos hacia su puerta –¡Meredith! ¡Abre la puerta! –exclamó Damon golpeando con fuerza.

-Les dije, no está o está muy dormida –miró su reloj –es bastante tarde –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-No, le pasó algo, tengo un mal presentimiento, Damon –suspiré –Tira la puerta abajo, ¡tírala!

-¿Qué?

-¡Rómpela!

-Oigan, no pueden hacer eso… es daño a la propiedad –el hombre dio unos paso hacia atrás.

-¡Joder! ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Si alguien la lastimó?

Corrió a gran velocidad hacia la puerta y le dio una patada.

-¿Mer? ¿Estás bien? ¡Soy Elena! –ingresé sigilosa, todo estaba oscuro.

-Prende la luz –dijo el hombre detrás.

Levanté la perrilla –¿Mer? –caminé hacia la cocina.

-Iré a su habitación –Damon siguió por el pasillo –¡Hey, Fell!

-¿Está allí?

-¡Nooo!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Oh por dios, Damon! –al abrir la puerta del baño me encontré con Meredith en la bañera llena de sangre –¿Qué mierda hiciste, Mer? ¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde mierda estás?

-¡En el baño! ¡Llama a emergencias!

-Pero si recién… estábamos… ella… ella –se paralizó contra la pared –¿Por qué lo hizo? –se había cortado las muñecas con una navaja –¿Por qué lo hizo? –repitió refregándose los ojos –¿Por qué?

-¡Llama a una puta ambulancia, Damon, ya, hazlo ya! –la levanté y la saqué de la tina, parecía muerta –¡Joder! ¡Meredith! –la cacheteé –¡Iniciando compresiones! ¡911, Damon, 911! –exclamé colocándome sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa aquí dentro? –el vecino ingresó temeroso –¡Oh madre mía! ¿Está muerta?

.

.

.

-¿Qué conexión tienen con la fallecida?

-¿Qué?

-¿Conexión con la fallecida? –repitió el oficial.

-Amigos –respondí agachando la cabeza, observé mis manos llenas de sangre.

-¿Cómo supieron que iba a suicidarse?

-¡No lo sabíamos! –Damon respondió furioso.

-El hombre –señaló al vecino –declaró que ustedes estaban preocupados por ella.

-Sí, pero no pensamos que iba a hacer semejante cosa –infirió.

-¿Tienen algún contacto con su familia?

Negué –No, lo siento.

-Pueden irse muchachos –palmeó la espalda de Damon.

-Vamos, Elena, te llevo a tu casa –me tomó de las manos –¿Aún tienes sangre?

-Ajam –observé cuando metían el cuerpo de Meredith en la ambulancia.

-Vámonos –Damon me obligó a meterme en el coche.

No sabía que decir, me quedé en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Llévate el coche, Damon, mañana me lo devuelves –besé su mejilla.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, segura.

-¿Estás bien? –me sostuvo.

-No lo sé –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-No, ve, estaré bien –fingí bajando del coche –ten cuidado, no manejes muy rápido.

-Nos vemos mañana –musitó.

Ingresé a la casa, mi madre se acercó rabiosa –¿Dónde estuviste, Elena? ¡Me asusté cuando desperté, no te vi!

-Salí –respondí a secas y seguí caminando hacia mi habitación.

-¡Elena! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Responde mi pregunta! –gritó –¿Dónde estuviste?

-¡No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, madre! –exclamé volteando –¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Estoy harta de ti, de tus problemas!

Se quedó pasmada.

-¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡De ambos! ¡En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me iré de aquí! ¡Los odio! –di un portazo y me encerré en la habitación.

Abrí la ducha, el vapor invadió el baño, el espejo borró mi reflejo. Me quité la ropa lo más rápido que pude y la tiré dentro del cesto, tenía la blusa manchada con sangre –Por dios –cerré los ojos.

_¿Por qué Meredith lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? _

Respiré hondo, resoné mi cuello y me metí bajo el agua.

Las manos me temblaban, no podía controlarlo, la sangre estaba pegada a mis dedos, debajo de mis uñas. Me froté con fuerza la esponja.

De repente sentí algo pegajoso en mis hombros, del rociador de la ducha salía sangre a borbotones.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité resbalándome.

Tenía sangre por todos lados.

-¡Elena! –mi madre abrió la puerta –¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-¡La sangre! ¡La sangre!

-¿Acaso estás drogada? –preguntó sosteniéndome –¡No hay nada, Elena!

Volví a mirar, no había nada allí, solo agua limpia.

-¿Te drogaste, verdad?

-¡Déjame! –la empujé sollozando.

**Damon POV **

Manejé hasta el yate, dejé el coche a unos metros del muelle.

Resoplé intentando sacarme toda la mierda de encima, me quité la chaqueta lanzándola sobre el sofá, tomé una botella de Whisky y le di un sorbo desde el pico –¿En qué mierda pensabas, Meredith?

Observé el celular, debía escribirle a Edward, busqué su número y empecé a describirle lo que había sucedido cuando el llanto de una mujer llamó mi atención.

Fruncí el ceño confundido, parecía que venía de mi habitación.

-¿Hola? –solté la botella y tomé un cuchillo de la cocina –¿Quién carajos está ahí? ¡Éste es mí bote! –exclamé apretando los dientes.

Abrí la puerta, había alguien en mi cama –¡Oiga! –grité –¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace aquí?

_¿Acaso una vagabunda se había metido en mi yate? _

La mujer se sentó en la cama, era Sybil.

-¿Por qué Damon? ¿Por qué? –sollozó entre lágrimas.

Cerré los ojos negando –No es real, ella no es real.

-Damon –sentí su aliento frente a mi rostro.

-¡Noooo! –grité moviendo el cuchillo en el aire.

Abrí los ojos, ya no había nadie allí.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa?

De repente la radio se prendió, salté del susto, me toqué el pecho –¡Joder!

Me senté en el sofá, dejé el cuchillo a un lado.

-Inhala, exhala –me repetí a mí mismo –Tengo que calmarme, son los nervios, solo los nervios.

Miré la cama, no deseaba acostarme allí, me daba escalofríos.

Tomé mis cosas, apagué las luces y corrí hacia el coche, ni siquiera podía relajarme, cada vez que cerraba los ojos imaginaba a Sybil.

El celular comenzó a vibrar.

"_Ven al hospital ¡ya! Meredith falleció";_ me llegó un mensaje de texto de Edward.

Llegué al hospital, allí estaba Edward esperándome en la entrada –Aún no lo creo, anoche todo parecía estar bien cuando me fui –tembló –No comprendo como sucedió esto. Estaba volviendo a casa cuando Jessica llamó preocupada, al parecer trajeron su cuerpo a la morgue –se encogió de hombros –aún no sabe lo que pasó realmente ¿tú sabes algo? –se frotó el cuello.

-Anoche las cosas se pusieron locas, Ed, muy locas –admití –Creo que todo esto fue una locura ¿sabes? Tenías razón, me arrepentí de hacer el experimento.

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Damon?

-Estábamos bien, lo juro, solo habíamos tomado un par de cervezas –recordé el momento –pero de repente ella se fue, iba a ir por más alcohol, o eso recuerdo que dijo, pero desapareció sin razón, la buscamos con Elena en las fiesta, pero ya no estaba allí –resoplé –luego me llamó, sonaba asustada, fuimos a su casa... y… lo que vi fue horrible –volteé nervioso –horrible, horrible –repetí.

-¿Estaba muerta?

-Sí, se había suicidado, Ed, se había cortado con una navaja las muñecas. No lo comprendo –un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda –estaba muerta en la tina, Elena intentó revivirla, pero fue inútil.

-Por dios –Edward quedó pasmado.

Bella apareció por detrás –¿Descubriste que pasó, Ed?

Edward la abrazó –Se suicidó, Bells, se suicidó –repitió aún en shock.

-No, no –lo alejó –¿de qué hablas? ¡Ella jamás haría algo así! ¡Ayer estaba perfecta! ¡Estaba bien, tú la viste! ¡Damon! –exclamó –¡Tú la viste! ¡Te quedaste con ella!

-Bells –Edward la tomó del rostro –Damon la encontró anoche en su apartamento, ella se suicidó.

Se agachó y entre arcadas comenzó a vomitar.

.

.

.

-Debo informarles que la señorita Fell falleció anoche en su casa –comentó el Dr. Cullen ingresando a la sala –Vamos a suspender la clase de hoy por luto –hizo una pausa –pero necesito que se repartan sus pacientes, no quiero el hospital en caos.

Todos asentimos y nos repartimos los pacientes de forma equitativa.

-¿Qué hay de Elena? –consultó una de las muchachas.

-Yo hablo por ella –levanté mi mano.

Bella aún se veía como la mierda, tenía la piel de un tono amarillezco.

-¿No debería ir a su casa? –señalé.

-Sí, yo la llevaré –Edward se ofreció.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Negó.

-Salvatore –el doctor me frenó.

-¿Sí?

-Tú eras cercano a ella, los vi juntos un par de veces –observó a Bella alejarse –No quiero preguntarle a Swan, he visto que está muy afectada con esta noticia ¿Tú sabes si Fell tenía algún problema?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Se suicidó, Salvatore. Una persona no termina con su vida porque sí.

Tragué saliva –No sé, no hablábamos de cosas personales.

-Bien, si sabes algo no dudes en comentármelo, por favor, me preocupa. Además su padre llamó, llegará en autobús mañana mismo, vendrá por su cuerpo y a organizar sus pertenencias.

-Bien, si recuerdo algo se lo diré, _Doc_ –mentí sonriéndole.

Corrí tras Edward –¡Oigan, esperen!

-¿Qué? –Bella volteó.

-Cullen me preguntó si sabía porque Meredith se suicidaría y al parecer su padre vendrá a buscarla mañana y sus pertenencias.

-¿Y? –Edward frunció el ceño confundido –¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber?

-¿Y si su padre comienzan a hurgar en sus cosas? ¿Si supieran lo que hicimos?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? –Bella respondió enfadada.

-¡El ordenador, Isabella, allí está todo lo que hicimos, toda la información!

-Ahora no es momento, Damon –Edward negó.

-Si el _Doc_ descubre lo que hicimos, Bella, piénsalo, estaremos fritos. Adiós medicina, despídete de todos estos años de estudios.

-Damon, ahora no podemos hablar de esto, Bella se siente mal –la consoló –Ve bajando –dijo acompañándola hasta el elevador.

-Tú estás limpio, Edward, pero nosotros perderemos todo –gruñí.

-¿Limpio? ¡También estoy involucrado, Damon! –se auto señaló –¿Pero qué quieres? ¿Qué vayamos a saquear su casa?

-La computadora, tiene las placas y los datos de lo que hicimos, tiene todo –comencé a caminar en círculos –Hay que ir a su casa, tomar todo y eliminarlo.

-¿Acaso crees que estás en una película de espionaje? –ironizó riendo.

-Eres muy ingenuo, Edward, perderemos todo por este error –insistí.

-¡Les dije que esto era peligroso, pero siguieron a Meredith a ciegas!

**Bella POV **

_Mientras tanto _

-Madre mía –me subí al elevador, Edward se había quedado discutiendo con Damon, cada vez subían más el tono de voz.

Presioné el botón de PLANTA BAJA, pero comenzó a subir.

-Maldito elevador –golpeé el panel.

Parecía que iba más rápido que otras veces, de golpe frenó.

-¿Hola? –presioné el botón de AUXILIO –¿Hola? ¡El elevador se atascó!

Sentía mucho calor, me sentía asfixiada.

Saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Edward, no tenía señal –¿Justo ahora tenía que pasarme esto? –no podía dejar de comparar lo que había hecho Meredith, con Ángela.

Insistí con el botón, pero no recibía respuestas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme a salir!

Un crujido arriba en el techo del elevador, me estremeció.

-¿Hola? –miré hacia arriba, parecía que alguien caminaba por allí –¡Hey!

-Isa –be –lla –alguien susurraba mi nombre de una forma escalofriante.

-¿Quién es?

-Isa –be –lla –repetía.

Me agaché asustada, parecía la voz de Ángela –¡Ya basta!

-Isa –be –lla –rasguñaba el techo con sus uñas.

Cerré los ojos –Está muerta, Ángela está muerta –me acurruqué en el suelo.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste? –estaba dentro del elevador, la podía sentir a mi lado –¿Por qué me dejaste morir?

-¡Lo siento! –grité.

-¡Mentirosa! –su voz se volvió gruesa y oscura.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! –sollocé aterrada –¡Ayudenmeeeeee!

-Bella –las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Jessica estaba parada frente a mí observándome –¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

Salí corriendo.

-¡Bella! ¡Oye!

Corrí hasta que mis piernas flaquearon.

Me tiré al suelo, lloré sintiéndome agobiada.

-¿Señorita, está bien? –una mujer se me acercó –¿Necesita algo?

Negué –No, gracias.

-¿Segura?

-Sí –me levanté y seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa.

_¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿Qué estaba pasándome? _

Subí por las escaleras, no pensaba subirme nuevamente en un elevador.

Tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Edward –Soy una imbécil –golpeé mi frente.

"_Lo siento, me fui a casa, estoy mal";_ respondí.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, debía ser Edward, fui a revisar con rapidez.

-¿Ed? –pregunté acercándome.

Nadie respondió.

Me asomé por la mirilla, no había nadie allí.

Volteé para ir por el teléfono –No debí irme sola ¿en qué pensaba? –bufé.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta, esta vez de una forma más violenta.

-Ahh –salté del susto, me puse contra la pared.

Corrí hacia la habitación y me encerré –¿Ed? –lo llamé.

-Estoy yendo para tu casa ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Bells?

-Estoy asustada, hay alguien fuera, que patea mi puerta –temblé.

-Quédate dentro de la casa, ya estoy llegando.

Observé la sombra de alguien que pasaba por la puerta de mi habitación –Ángela está acosándome –susurré.

-Ángela está muerta, Bella, es alguien más, no salgas ¿entiendes?

Ahora golpeaban la puerta con patadas –Ahhhhhhhhhhh ¡ella viene por mí, me odia, quiere vengarse!

-¡Bella, Ángela no existe!

-¡Viene por mí!

-Isa –be –lla –gruñó del otro lado –**¡ABRE LA PUERTA! **

-¡Edward, ayúdame!

-¡Ángela no es real, Bella, no es real!

De repente los golpes se detuvieron.

-¡Dime algo, Bella!

-Se detuvo –jadeé.

El tiempo parecía eterno, sentía que no llegaba más.

-¡Estoy en el elevador! Quédate tranquila, ya estoy aquí, ya casi –insistió.

Abrí la puerta, me asomé temblorosa –Tengo miedo, Ed.

-¡Estoy en la puerta, no hay nadie aquí, sal y ábreme!

-Isa –be –lla –Ángela estaba cerca, aún podía oírla.

-¡Ella está aquí dentro, Ed, aún está aquí!

-¡Ábreme la puerta, Bella! ¡Nadie ingresó a la casa! ¡Lo que ves no es real, es solo tu mente!

-Isa –be –lla –cruzó el pasillo, estaba bañada en sangre.

-¡Está aquí! –jadeé paralizada.

-¡Abre la puerta, Bella! ¡Ábrela ya!

-N-no pu-pued-o move-moverme –tartamudeé soltando el celular.

-¡Abre, Bella! –oí los gritos de Edward en la puerta del frente –¡Déjame entrar!

Gateé hacia la puerta con los ojos cerrados –¡Quiere vengarse de mí!

-¡Bella! ¡No es real! –me tomó del rostro –Estás en shock, estás alucinando.

-Ella está en la cocina –señalé apretujando sus manos.

-¡Ángela está muerta!

-¡Ve a ver, ella está allí!

Caminó hacia la cocina –No hay nadie aquí, Bella, no es real, te lo he dicho, es tu mente, estás en shock por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Ella está persiguiéndome.

-Ven, iremos a mi casa, no tienes que estar sola en este momento –me levantó del suelo.

.

.

.

**Elena POV **

-¿Has dormido algo? –Damon me observó preocupado.

-No, no pude pegar un ojo –admití.

-Te vez terrible –señaló mis ojeras.

-Oh, gracias, Damon, eres un amor –puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Discutí con Edward, él cree que estoy exagerando, pero si el _Doc_ o el padre de Meredith descubren lo que hicimos, estaremos fritos, Elena.

-Si nos descubren perderemos todo lo que logramos –respiré hondo –¿En qué has pensado?

-Podemos ir a su casa, meternos de polizones y robar su ordenador.

-No puedo hacer eso, Damon, no puedo volver ahí, ni loca –negué nerviosa.

-Lo sé, yo lo haré, solo necesito que me ayudes a entrar y vigiles que nadie nos vea, no tienes que ingresar a la casa.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.

-Encontré un mensaje de voz de Meredith en mi teléfono –me mostró su celular –¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-¿De cuándo es eso?

-Después de que hablamos esa noche, cuando llamó asustada, volvió a llamar, pero no respondí porque estaba manejando.

-¿Lo oíste?

-Aún no –negó algo incómodo –No sé si debería oírlo.

-Deberías oírlo –fruncí el ceño –Puede que te explique porque se hizo daño ¿acaso no quieres saber?

-¿Quieres oír?

-No –negué –no puedo oír su voz, no puedo, Damon, pensar en ella me da escalofríos.

Se alejó para oír el mensaje.

Volvió a sentarse a mi lado –Llama a Swan ahora, dile que necesitamos vernos –parecía asustado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué decía?

-Dile que venga ¡ahora! –clamó apretando sus puños.

Tomé mi celular y la llamé sin pensarlo dos veces –¿Bella?

-Ella está acostada, Elena, estamos en mi casa –atendió Edward –¿Qué sucede?

-Pasó algo, tenemos que vernos, es urgente –optó por el silencio –Damon encontró un mensaje en su celular, es de Meredith, de antes de morir.

-Damon ha puesto a Bella en una crisis con este tema –sonaba enfadado –¡no sabes cómo está! ¡No quiero hablar con él, está loco, perseguido!

-Por favor, Edward –supliqué –es importante, creo que Meredith le confesó a Damon porque se suicidó.

-Vengan a casa, te envío la dirección por mensaje –respondió resoplando –Pero que Damon no moleste a Bella ¿podrás controlarlo?

-Sí, lo haré –prometí.

Conduje hasta la casa de Edward –¿No me dirás lo que dijo en el mensaje?

-Ya lo vas a oír, Elena, cuando estemos todos juntos podrás oírlo –evitó mirarme a los ojos –ten algo de paciencia.

-Edward dice que Bella está mal, por favor no la molestes ¿sí? –dije al bajarnos del coche –Por favor, Damon.

-Tendrá que oír el mensaje como todos nosotros.

-¿Damon? –Edward bajó a abrirnos –Bella está muy mal, tuve que darle un calmante para que se relajara, ha tenido un día terrible, por favor dejémosla fuera de esta conversación.

-Tienen que oír el mensaje, Edward –Damon lo empujó y se hizo paso hacia el elevador.

Me encogí de hombros –Está nervioso desde que oyó el mensaje –aclaré –no sé cómo calmarlo, te juro que no sé.

-¿Bella? –ingresó al departamento gritando.

-¡Damon! –lo tomé del brazo –¡Para ya! ¡Ten compasión!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Bella caminó hacia nosotros refregándose los ojos.

-¡Vuelve a la cama, no pasa nada! –Edward se interpuso.

-¡Las pelotas, Masen! –Damon se estaba poniendo agresivo –¡Van a oírlo!

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo lamento, Damon, lamento lo que hice, los usé, esto no fue un experimento médico, lo hice por mi hermana, solo quería verla –miré a Edward preocupada, Meredith sonaba triste –quería saber si estaba enojada conmigo, necesitaba saber, no podía con la culpa, ya no podía, les mentí, les mentí y ahora me estoy volviendo loca, veo cosas, la veo a ella, pero no es lo que creí, no es lo que esperaba –hizo silencio –es horrible –prosiguió.

-¿De qué mierda habla? –Edward le quitó el teléfono a Damon de las manos –¡Detén ese mensaje, es ridículo! ¡Ella estaba loca!

-No pude salvarte, lo siento –se oyeron unos pasos.

-¿Va a matarse? ¡Damon! ¡No quiero oír más! –grité tapándome los oídos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise dejarte morir, Hope! ¡Lo siento! –gritó desaforada.

-¡Oh por dios, no quiero oír más! –temblé.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó con la voz quebrada –¡Lo siento!

-¿Está escapando de su hermana? –Bella se tapó la boca.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –el mensaje terminó con un grito desgarrador.

-Eso no… eso no suena a suicidio –Bella comenzó a alterarse –¡Alguien la mató! ¡Su hermana la mató!

-¡Su hermana está muerta! –Edward la tomó de los hombros –¡Meredith se volvió loca, Bells! ¡Estaba loca!

-Ángela vendrá por mí –Bella comenzó a llorar –Como la hermana de Meredith fue por ella –cayó al suelo, no respiraba.

-¡Respira, Bella! –-sostuve su cabeza –¡Respira!

-¡Es el infierno, merezco el infierno por lo que hice!

-¡No! –Edward la sacudió.

-¡Ángela vendrá por mí! ¡Vendrá por mí! ¡El experimento fue un error!

–¡Váyanse, ambos, ya! –Edward nos echó perdiendo el control.

-¿El infierno? –Damon sonrió irónicamente –¿Crees en el infierno, Elena?

-Bella está teniendo una crisis nerviosa por ese puto mensaje ¡es pura mierda! ¡Edward tiene razón, Mer se volvió loca!

-¿Sí, de verdad crees eso?

Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué viste al morir? ¿Una luz? ¿Fuiste al cielo? ¿Con tus abuelitos?

-¡Ya basta! –me dirigí al coche enfurecida.

-Yo maté a alguien –susurró detrás –Ese es mi infierno, Elena ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Qué? –abrí los ojos como una lechuza, no podía cree lo que sus labios confesaban.

-Dejé morir a Sybil –asintió –Teníamos sexo, duró un año, solo nos veíamos los fines de semana, para mí era divertido, sin obligaciones ni ataduras, hasta que me dijo que estaba embarazada. La llevé a la clínica que mi padre me había recomendado, la obligué a ir. Yo no quería ser padre, no quería un bebé, yo no podía perder el lujo, la soltería. Pensé que si el bebé desaparecía, podría seguir con mi vida… mi padre dijo que sería simple, rápido, que lo había hecho muchas veces –le dio un puñetazo a la pared, lastimándose los nudillos.

-¡Tu mano, Damon!

-El aborto se complicó y murió, se desangró tan rápido que no pudieron hacer nada por ella –alejó su mirada –mí padre encubrió todo, dijo que todo estaría bien, que nadie lo sabría jamás –se frotó la barbilla –Sus amigas hicieron la denuncia, estaba desaparecida para la policía. Cuando vinieron a verme, mi padre les dio dinero, mucho dinero a cambio para quitarme de la investigación –cerró sus ojos –y así fue, salí ileso y al cabo de unos meses el caso fue cerrado.

-Oh, Damon.

-Vi a Sybil un par de veces estos días ¿sabes? –tenía los ojos llorosos –¿crees que me esté pasando lo mismo que a Meredith? ¿Lo mismo que a Bella? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

-Espero que no –negué.

-Bella quizás tiene razón –musitó –quizás Sybil vendrá por mí, quizás termine como Meredith ¿pero sabes qué? al menos lo merezco –indicó luego alejándose.

-¡Damon, no digas eso! ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir por el ordenador y por su celular, hagámoslo ahora! ¡Hagamos algo bien! ¡Arreglemos todo este desastre!

-Ve a casa, Elena –bufó –Ya no me importa, tengo lo que merezco.

-¡Damon!

-Si no vuelvo es porque Sybil se deshizo de mí –sonrió.

-¡Damon! ¡Vuelve! ¡Mierda de vida! –le pegué una patada al cubo de basura.

.

.

.

**Damon POV **

Cada día me parecía más a mi padre, era su viva imagen. Merecía el infierno, merecía pagar por mis pecados, era repulsivo, odiaba en lo que me había convertido.

"_Damon, por favor, no me dejes sola. No quiero perder mi vida, mi carrera, es todo lo que tengo. Mañana 7am en la puerta del edificio de Meredith, te espero, no me falles"_

Debía hacerlo por Elena, ella no merecía perder todo por un error.

"_Lo haré por ti, lamento como me comporté, estoy aterrado con todo esto";_ respondí.

"_Todo estará bien, me tienes a tu lado"_

Sonreí al leer su mensaje.

Subí al yate, revisé cada rincón, todo parecía estar normal.

Mi mente le daba mil vueltas a todo lo que sucedía.

_¿El infierno venía por nosotros como había dicho Bella? _

Reproduje el mensaje de Fell otra vez, necesitaba entender.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise dejarte morir, Hope! ¡Lo siento!

Comencé a creer en esa teoría, quizás nuestros pecados venían para acosarnos, después de todo había visto a Sybil más de una vez.

_¿Había sido consecuencia del experimento? ¿Habíamos jugado con algo que no debimos? _

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –sonaba como si alguien estuviera arrastrándola.

_¿Su hermana la había asesinado? ¿Cómo era posible? _

Me metí en la ducha, estaba muy tensionado.

_¿Sybil vendría por mí? _

El llanto de un bebé me estremeció, cerré el grifo.

-¿Qué mierda? –miré a mi alrededor, me coloqué la bata.

-Papi –se oyó la voz de un niño pequeño.

-¡No es real, no es real, Meredith alucinaba, estaba alucinando, nada era real! –ni siquiera creía en mis palabras, sabía que era real, lo sabía, podía sentirlo.

-Sabes que es real –oí la voz de Sybil.

-¡No, no lo es! –grité saliendo a proa desesperado.

Debía irme, debía alejarme del yate, estaba aterrado, no quería morir, no quería ir al infierno, lo merecía, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

El llanto del bebé cada vez era más y más fuerte.

-¡Ya basta! –noté que el bote estaba en medio de la nada, flotando en el agua –No, no puede ser… no, no.

_¿Cómo había sucedido esto? _

-No es posible, esto no está pasando, es mi mente, todo está en mi cabeza –cerré los ojos –Solo está en mi mente, solo está en mi mente –repetí varias veces, pero el pánico me agobiaba.

-Damon –Sybil susurró mi nombre, se acercaba.

-¡No eres real! ¡Estoy alucinando, Edward tiene razón, son solo alucinaciones! –abrí los ojos –¡No estás aquí!

-Damon –subía por la escalera abatible, bañada en sangre.

-¡No, no! –negué –¡Tú no eres real, estás muerta!

-Me dejaste morir, Damon, nos dejaste morir –señaló su vientre.

-¡Por dios, nooooo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –grité lanzándome al agua, debía alejarme, debía llegar al muelle.

-Damon, debes pagar por tus pecados –jadeó.

–¡Perdóname, Sybil! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quiero morirme! –nadé lo más rápido que pude.

-No hay perdón –gruñó.

No había nadie a quién pedirle ayuda –Debo llegar al muelle, debo llegar, yo puedo hacerlo –algo debajo del agua rozó mis pies –¡Noooo! –grité antes de hundirme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Elena POV **

Froté mi frente, me sentía muy cansada.

Me tiré sobre la cama, necesitaba dormir, al menos un par de horas.

Cerré mis ojos, recordé mis manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de _Mer_, me estremecí, sentía los hombros contracturados, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me levanté y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Moví mis brazos en el aire.

-Elena –oí una voz llamándome.

-¿Mamá? –pregunté mientras tomaba un vaso de la alacena.

-Elena… Elena…

Volteé algo nerviosa, no era la voz de mi madre.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Elena… Elena…

Corrí a la habitación por mi teléfono –¡Joder! ¿Dónde lo dejé? –revisé mi bolso, no lo encontraba.

-Elena –era la voz de un hombre, parecía que estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡Mierda! –mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Elena –oí unos pasos en el pasillo, corrí hacia el baño y me encerré.

Cuando volteé me congelé, abrí mi boca horrorizada, intenté no gritar.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre, una sangre de color bordó y algo espesa caía por las paredes.

Fruncí el ceño asqueada.

Observé el espejo –No, no –negué al leer la palabra ASESINA escrita en él –fue un accidente, un accidente –repetí.

De repente las palabras de Bella comenzaban a tener sentido_ "El infierno viene por mí"_

Resbalé con la sangre –¡No! –era pegajosa y olía muy mal.

-Elena –la perilla del baño se movía.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Por favor no! ¡Fue un accidente! –grité tapándome los ojos.

-¡Elena! –sentí sus manos en mis brazos –¡Elena!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –intenté zafarme.

-¡Soy yo, Elena! –abrí los ojos, era mi padre –¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Mi madre me miraba a un lado negando –Te lo he dicho, está usando drogas –señaló.

Miré a mí alrededor, la sangre había desaparecido.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Yo… yo…

-¿Usaste drogas?

-No… yo –negué temblando.

-¡Levántate del suelo, por dios! –tironeó de mi brazo con fuerza –Prepárale un té, Isobel –me colocó sobre la cama –¿Te drogaste?

-No, papá, no –miré la puerta del baño de reojo.

-Joder, lo único que faltaba que te vuelvas tan loca como lo está tu madre –bufó.

-¡No… yo no estoy loca! –exclamé furiosa –¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola! –lo empujé hacia fuera.

-¡Elena! –golpeó la puerta.

-Dejala, dejala –oí la voz de mi madre –te dejo aquí fuera el té –indicó.

Me coloqué en un rincón de la habitación.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso estaba volviéndome loca como Meredith, como Bella? _

Observé la luz de mi teléfono debajo de la cama, estiré el brazo para tomarlo.

Sentí algo frío rozar mis dedos.

Lo tomé, reculé y corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta principal –¿A dónde vas? –mi padre intentó frenarme, tomé las llaves del coche y me metí en él –¡Elena, son las cuatro de la mañana! ¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora? –gritó siguiéndome.

Aceleré, conduje hasta el muelle, debía buscar a Damon –¡Oye Damon! –miré a mi alrededor, el yate no estaba allí –¿Qué mierda? –marqué el número, no respondía –¿Dónde te metiste, Damon? ¿Qué hiciste? –comencé a dar vueltas en círculos, estaba realmente nerviosa –Llámame por favor, estoy preocupada –le dejé un mensaje en su buzón.

Me quedé dentro del coche esperando que volviese, pero jamás lo hizo.

Amaneció, el muelle comenzaba a llenarse de pescadores, pero no había señales de Damon ni de su yate.

Comenzó a sonar mi celular, me llamaban del hospital.

-¿Hola? –respondí.

-Elena, soy Jessica, necesito que vengas a cubrir el turno ¡ya! –estaba muy alterada –estamos desbordados, Swan pidió el día, Salvatore no responde, estoy volviéndome loca. Por favor ven ya mismo a cubrir el turno.

-Yo… estoy ocupada ahora mismo, Jessica –interrumpí.

-¿Ocupada? ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¿O quieres perder las prácticas? –preguntó en tono amenazante.

¡Joder!

-Ahora voy –indiqué poniendo en marcha el coche.

Cuando llegué al hospital era un caos.

-¡Gilbert, ve a ponerte tu uniforme! –exclamó una de las enfermeras lanzándome la carpeta de mis pacientes.

Me dirigí a los vestidores.

-¿Elena? –Edward se me apareció por detrás de repente.

-¡Joder! ¡No me asustes! –lo empujé.

-Estoy desbordado, no doy más, tengo el triple de pacientes, me estoy encargando de los que debía atender Bella, y de los de Damon –bufó –¿Dónde mierda se metió?

-No lo sé, su yate no está en el muelle –me encogí de hombros –¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro se puso a beber! –me entregó una carpeta verde –Atiende tú los pacientes de él ¡yo no voy a hacerle favores!

-Oye, Ed, cálmate –lo seguí –Quizás le pasó algo… anoche me contó cosas, y tenía miedo, creía lo mismo que Bella –hice una pausa –que alguien vendría por él.

-¡No me interesa! –se alejó furioso.

-Mierda –gruñí.

-¡Ponte a trabajar, Elena! –Jessica me clavó la mirada.

-¡Estoy en eso! –corrí hacia el elevador.

-Al mediodía vendrá Fell a buscar el cuerpo de Meredith, si quieres saludarle te aviso cuando llegue –susurró luego.

-¿Sabes si ha ido a la casa?

-¿Qué?

-¡A la casa de Meredith! –insistí nerviosa.

-Y yo que sé –puso sus ojos en blanco.

Comencé a sentir una ansiedad terrible, me sudaban las manos.

Llamé nuevamente a Damon, no respondía –¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor llámame, estoy preocupada por ti! El padre de Meredith vendrá a buscar el cuerpo, podría ir a la casa, necesito que hagas algo –dejé un segundo mensaje en su celular.

¡Bella! ¡Ella tenía el día libre!

"_Necesito un favor. Estás involucrada, perderemos todo Bella. El padre de Mer vendrá a buscar el cuerpo, si va a la casa y revisa sus cosas puede encontrar nuestro experimento"_; le envié un texto.

"_¿Cuál es el favor?" _

Me metí en una de las habitaciones –Disculpe ¿le molesta si hago una llamada aquí? –le pregunté a la paciente.

-No querida, hazla tranquila –respondió la señora sonriéndome.

-¿Bella? Tienes que meterte en el apartamento –susurré.

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué…? ¿Qué fuerce la cerradura, que me convierta en una criminal? ¿Acaso no ibas a hacerlo con Damon?

-Damon desapareció –respondí –Estoy de guardia, no puedo irme, Jessica me tiene contra la pared, tienes que ir a la casa y buscar las cosas.

-¿Cómo mierda me voy a meter ahí? ¿Estás loca?

-No lo sé, tienes que buscar la forma de hacerlo, Bella. ¿O quieres perder tu futuro? –me puse firme.

-No le cuentes a Edward –suplicó –por favor, no le digas nada.

-Okey. Avísame cuando tengas todo. Y ten cuidado, su padre podría llegar en cualquier momento, si aún no está allí.

.

.

.

**Bella POV **

Al cabo de colgar con Elena, comencé a dar vueltas.

_¿Debía hacerlo? _

Tomé el blíster de pastillas para la ansiedad que Edward me había dado por la noche para descansar, lo observé detenidamente.

-Isa –be –lla –oí la voz de Ángela nuevamente.

-Edward tiene razón, nada es real, es mi mente… solo mi mente, Ángela no es real, no existe, ya no existe –llené un vaso con agua y tomé dos pastillas.

Me temblaba el cuerpo.

Revisé mi bolso, necesitaba efectivo para el bus.

Tomé una chaqueta de cuero de Edward prestada, me coloqué los tenis y salí hacia la parada. Caminé tres calles, esperé unos pocos minutos hasta que llegó, subí algo nerviosa y le pagué al conductor.

Me senté casi al final.

El cuerpo no paraba de temblarme, la gente me observaba.

Evité levantar la mirada.

Estaba casi llegando, me puse de pie y toqué el timbre para bajarme.

Caminé un par de calles, cuando llegué al edificio, había unos jóvenes hablando con la puerta abierta.

-Con permiso –dije pasando a un lado mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, pasa –uno de los hombres se movió y me dejó pasar, luego de guiñarme el ojo.

Ufff, eso fue fácil.

Subí por las escaleras, no deseaba subirme al elevador después de lo que me había sucedido.

Llegué a su puerta, tenía una cinta adhesiva policial que formaba una cruz.

Giré la perrilla, la puerta estaba abierta, no podía creerlo.

Quité las cintas y me metí dentro.

Abrí las cortinas del comedor, caminé por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

En el suelo había unos raspones, como si los hubieran hecho con las uñas.

Revisé la habitación, encontré el ordenador portátil en uno de los cajones de su ropa.

-Listo, solo me falta el celular, es todo –necesitaba calmarme, me senté al borde de la cama y respiré hondo.

-Isa –be –lla –la voz de Ángela me estremeció.

Negué –No es real, es solo mi mente.

Corrí hacia el comedor, me tapé los oídos.

-Debo calmarme, debo estás calmada –me rasqué la cabeza.

Le escribí un texto a Elena _"Tengo el portátil, el celular no está"_

"_Chequea en el baño"_; respondió.

¿El baño?

No quería entrar ahí.

-Isa –be –lla –aún podía oír la voz de Ángela.

Necesitaba volver a la casa, me sentía abrumada, debía salir cuanto antes.

Caminé lentamente al baño, no deseaba entrar, tenía mucho miedo, pero debía encontrar ese teléfono.

-Isa –be –lla –estaba del otro lado de la puerta, podía oírla ahí dentro.

-No puedo, no puedo –temblé asustada alejándome unos pasos.

¿Y si Ángela me dañaba?

Mi celular vibró, salté del susto.

"_¿Y, lo encontraste?"_

Abrí la puerta muy rápidamente, entrecerré los ojos.

Había sangre en el suelo, y dentro de la bañera.

-Oh dios –me tapé la boca.

Miré a mí alrededor, no había señal de un celular.

"_Aquí no está";_ le envié.

-¿Isabella, porque me hiciste esto? –volteé, Ángela estaba allí parada mirándome fijamente, le caía sangre por los brazos.

-¡Noooo! ¡Noooo! –cerré mis ojos –¡No es real!

Me coloqué contra la pared, quería correr, alejarme de ahí, pero me sentía paralizada.

-Debo irme, salir de aquí –repetí en mi mente.

Sin mirar corrí desesperada, tropecé en el pasillo –Ayy –volteé para verificar que Ángela no me siguiese.

Ya no estaba allí, suspiré.

Tomé el ordenador y corrí hacia las escaleras mientras llamaba a Edward.

-¿A dónde vas, Isabella? –Ángela estaba cerca.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh –me apresuré y comencé a bajar los escalones trastabillándome –Por favor, atiende, atiende –Edward no respondía.

-¡Isabella, ven aquí, vuelve! –gritó furibunda.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No eres real! –giré mi rostro, allí estaba sonriendo perversamente.

-¿No soy real? –seguí corriendo, necesitaba alejarme de ella.

-Bella estoy ocupado ahora ¿sucede algo? –Edward atendió.

-Ed… estoy en –sentí como Ángela me empujaba por detrás –¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward POV **

–¡Bella! ¡Respóndeme! –después de oírla gritar, vino un silencio rotundo –¡Respóndeme! –se cortó la comunicación.

–¿Qué pasó? –Elena me miró confundida.

–Le pasó algo a Bella ¡debo irme! –comencé a desesperarme.

–Hablé con ella hace poco, está bien, fue a casa de Meredith a buscar –no la dejé finalizar.

–¿Estás loca? ¿La metiste en esto? ¡Te dije que estaba mal!

–Ella se involucró sola, Edward, cuando aceptó hacer el experimento. Era la única que podía ir por sus cosas, la única que podía salvarnos –infirió.

–Si le pasó algo… será tu culpa, Elena –gruñí señalándola –¡Me voy! –exclamé lanzándole la carpeta de pacientes –Encárgate tú de todo –bufé.

Me tomé un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Toqué todos los timbres –¡Por favor ábranme!

Una mujer se asomó por el balcón –¿Qué quiere? –gritó.

–¡Necesito que verifique el apartamento de Fell, mi novia está adentro, le pasó algo!

–Ese apartamento está clausurado por la policía, muchacho –se metió para dentro.

–¡Nooo, señora, por favor! –me coloqué en cuclillas, tomé mi rostro y lo froté –¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Insistí con el teléfono de Bella, pero nadie respondía.

¿Debía llamar a la policía?

Marqué_ 911_ –Usted se comunicó con el centro policial. Si su vida o la de otra persona peligran, marque UNO. De otra forma espere a que la operadora le atienda.

Disqué UNO.

–¿Cuál es su situación? –respondió una mujer.

–Mi novia está dentro de un edificio, no puedo ingresar y creo que corre algún peligro. Me llamó asustada y la oí gritar.

–¿Cuál es la dirección, señor?

Le di la información que necesitaba.

–En minutos llega el móvil, señor, espere en la puerta por favor.

Un patrullero se estacionó frente a mí –¿Señor, usted llamó?

–Sí, fui yo. Mi novia está aquí, en este edificio –señalé.

–Bien, con permiso –tocó timbre en varios departamentos, hasta que uno respondió –Somos la policía, necesitamos ingresar al edificio por una emergencia.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –el hombre bajó en pijama.

–Buscamos a una muchacha –indicó –¿Sabe cuál es el apartamento? –preguntó el oficial mirándome.

–Sí, piso cinco –susurré.

Tocamos el botón del elevador, tardaba en llegar.

–Subiré por las escaleras –necesitaba verificar que estuviese bien, no podía esperar más.

–Acompáñalo –le ordenó un oficial al otro.

Subimos dos pisos, el celular de Bella estaba allí en uno de los escalones –Es el teléfono de mi novia –corrí más arriba desesperado –¡Bella, oh por dios! –la encontré tirada –¿Bella? –la sacudí –¡Despierta!

–¿Señorita? –el oficial tomó su radio rápidamente –Necesitamos una ambulancia, aquí el oficial Torres, hay una mujer herida, cayó por unas escaleras, no reacciona.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó?

Abrió los ojos –Ed –susurró débil –Ella intentó matarme –tosió luego.

–Ya viene la ambulancia, tranquila señorita, no se mueva.

–Todo estará bien, estoy aquí.

–¿Eso es suyo? –el oficial señaló el ordenador portátil de Meredith, escalones más arriba.

–Sí –mentí –Es de ella ¿puedo llevármelo?

–Claro –me la entregó sin dudar.

–¿Qué pasó aquí? –el otro oficial se apareció.

–La joven cayó, o la empujaron –aclaró.

–¿Pediste una ambulancia?

–Sí, ya lo hice, está en camino.

Los enfermeros al llegar le colocaron un cuello ortopédico –Estará bien, no se preocupe –el enfermero intentó tranquilizarme –Vamos a subirla a la ambulancia ¡3, 2, 1, arriba!

.

.

.

**Elena POV **

Llamé a Edward –¿Bella está bien? ¿Qué pasó? –la ansiedad me mataba.

¿Y si estaba herida o muerta?

–Estamos yendo en una ambulancia para el hospital, cayó por las escaleras, pero está consiente –respondió bufando –ella tiene el ordenador, pero no tiene ningún teléfono.

–Está bien, yo lo resuelvo. Cuídala.

Cerré mis ojos, respiré hondo –¿Dónde mierda dejaste el teléfono, _Mer_?

–El padre de Meredith está con Cullen –Jessica se me acercó –¿Irás a darle el pésame?

–Sí, sí, ahora voy –sonreí fingiendo, tenía la mente a mil.

El teléfono estaba en el baño, estaba segura de haberlo visto cuando entré esa noche para sacarla de la tina.

¡Joder! ¡Debe estar con sus pertenencias!

Lo tenía a un lado del cuerpo, la policía lo recolecto cuando sacaron su cadáver. Debe estar con sus pertenencias en la morgue, igual que su ropa.

Corrí al elevador, tenía que bajar a la morgue antes que su padre.

–¡Vamos, rápido, maldito elevador! –toqué repetidas veces el botón.

Al llegar el lugar estaba vacío, me daba escalofríos.

–Necesito ese teléfono –corrí hacia el "_cuarto frío_", donde se guardaban los cadáveres.

Encendí la luz, el foco parpadeaba.

Llamé al número de Meredith, esperaba que sonara, no tenía mucho tiempo de hurgar en todos los archiveros.

**Bip, bip. Bip, bip.**

Miré en una esquina había un gran archivero blanco, el sonido provenía de allí –Deberías estar aquí ¿no? –revisé con cuidado, había varias bolsas con el apellido Fell –¡Te tengo! –en una de ellas estaba el teléfono.

Lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Suspiré.

La luz se apagó –¡Carajo!

Prendí la linterna de mi teléfono.

Caminé hacia la puerta con cuidado, pero rápidamente la luz se encendió.

Antes de poder guardar mi teléfono, vibró en mis manos.

Edward seguramente estaba llamándome.

**LLAMADA ENTRANTE MEREDITH FELL **

Me paralicé, no era posible, tenía sui teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Respondí –¿Meredith, eres tú?

–E–e–e–len–ele–Elena –era la voz de Meredith, sonaba algo temblorosa.

–¿Cómo es posible? –estaba espantada.

–Él viene por ti –jadeó.

La luz volvió a apagarse.

–Ahhhh –solté el teléfono –¿Qué está pasando?

–Elena –oí unos pasos detrás de mí.

–No es real, no es real –cerré mis ojos.

–Elena, tú me asesinaste ¡ERES UNA ASESINA! –gritó en mi oído la voz de un hombre.

–¡Fue un accidente! –exclamé.

–¡ASESINA! –sus frías manos tocaron mi rostro.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –corrí alejándome, me golpeé con la pared –¡Auxilio! –caí al suelo.

–Elena, ven aquí –se acercaba a mí.

–¡Nooooo! ¡Por favoooorr noooo!

La luz se encendió.

–¿Gilbert? –el Dr. Cullen se me acercó –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en el suelo?

–Se–se cortó la luz –señalé los focos.

–Por favor retírate, el padre de Meredith ha venido a retirar su cuerpo –palmeó mi espalda.

Tomé mi teléfono del suelo –Sí, lo siento –salí de allí despavorida –Lamento su perdida –dije al pasar al lado del señor Fell.

Llamé a Damon.

–Por favor, llámame, me estoy volviendo loca, estoy perdiendo la cordura. Bella tuvo un accidente, las cosas están mal, muy mal.

–¡Elena, a trabajar! –Jessica me tomó del brazo furiosa –¿A dónde te habías metido?

–Fui a saludar al señor Fell –mentí.

–Oh –asintió –ahora vuelve al trabajo, esto es un caos.

Intentaba colocar una vía intravenosa a una paciente, no lo lograba, las manos me temblaban.

–Ayyy –se quejó la muchacha –¡me haces daño!

–Lo–yo–lo–si–siento –tartamudeé.

–¿Qué pasa? –el Dr. Cullen ingresó a la habitación.

–Nada, doctor –no podía decirle que necesitaba irme, que me sentía mal, no podía perder las prácticas.

–Ella no puede ponérmela, ya me ha pinchado cuatro veces, le tiemblan las manos –la paciente gruñó.

–¿Qué pasa, Gilbert? ¿Qué está mal hoy?

–Nada, yo… solo…

Tomó mis manos –¿Y este temblor?

–Es solo cansancio, nada más.

Frunció el ceño –¿Solo cansancio? –dudaba de mí.

–¿Podría usted colocarle la vía?

–Sí, yo lo haré, ve a tomar aire fuera.

–Gracias –salí de la habitación, me faltaba el aire, corrí al patio trasero del hospital –respira, respira, respira –me dije a mí misma, tenía una especie de ataque de pánico.

–Elena –esa voz volvía a susurrar mi nombre.

Miré a los lados, no había nadie –No hay nadie, esto no es real, es mi mente.

–Elena, he venido por ti –sentí su respiración en mi nuca.

–¡Ahhh! –salté frenética.

–¡Gilbert! –Cullen me siguió, parecía preocupado –¿Qué le está pasando? ¡Necesito respuestas, ahora!

–Yo… yo…

–¿Está usando drogas?

–No, no, no.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es por Fell?

–¿Fell?

–¿Está así por ella?

Sí, estaba así por meterme en su estúpido experimento; eso quería responderle.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–La muerte de un ser querido nos deja en shock, más todavía cuando es algo repentino como el suicidio –respiró hondo –Swan reaccionó mal desde un principio, quizás usted creyó que podría sobrellevarlo, pero no es así ¿comprende lo que le digo?

Asentí.

–Si necesita unos días libres, solo debe pedirlo. No perderá las prácticas, se lo prometo.

–Creo que sí, necesito unos días –afirmé.

–Bien, tómese un par de días, cuando esté apta para volver, hágalo. No la quiero en este hospital dando vueltas como una loca, lastimando pacientes y sollozando en los rincones. Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo en la morgue, fue a ver su cuerpo ¿verdad?

Me quedé muda.

–Vaya a casa, descanse un poco.

.

.

.

Me dirigí al hospital de la zona oeste donde habían internado a Bella.

–¿Y ella cómo está? –Edward estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

–Se ha quebrado el brazo, podría haber sido peor –expresó resonándose los dedos.

–Lo lamento, no quería hacerle esto, yo no quería perder todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro, era mi única opción, Damon ha desaparecido, no responde mis llamadas.

–Bella me ha dicho que Ángela la empujó ¿sabes? –lanzó una carcajada –Ese experimento la volvió loca… todo ha sido culpa de Meredith que la expuso a esto, a revivir su mayor culpa.

–¿Ángela está muerta, cierto?

–Sí.

–Yo también he visto cosas, Edward, he sentido a alguien acechándome. Alguien que quiere hacerme daño, alguien a quién lastimé.

–¡El experimento les lavó el cerebro! ¡Es todo producto de sus mentes, Elena!

–No lo sé –sollocé.

–¿Esa persona que has sentido, ha muerto?

–Pues… sí, él ha muerto.

–Lo que ves no es real, si está muerto, no puede hacerte daño ¿comprendes? ¡Está muerto, no puede volver para acecharte! ¡Los fantasmas no existen!

–¿Y si Damon ha muerto? –las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, no podía soportarlo –¿Y si alguien lo lastimó igual que a Meredith? ¿Y ahora vienen por Bella y por mí?

–Damon está bien, solo se ha quedado bebiendo en su bote, Elena. Es un egoísta.

–El bote no está en el muelle –inferí.

–Entonces ha ido a dar unas vueltas para despejarse. Él está bien, ¡por dios!, lo hace para llamar la atención, es todo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–¡La hermana de Meredith no la asesinó! ¡ella se suicidó! ¡Terminó con su vida porque estaba loca! –gritó –No hay fantasmas cobrándose venganzas. No es real –se levantó bufando –Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a ayudar a Bella, ayudarla para que no termine lastimándose.

–Maté a una persona –confesé.

–¿Qué? –volteó.

–Lo hice, el primer año de prácticas. Asesiné a un hombre. Fue un accidente, me equivoque al administrarle un medicamento.

–¿Alguien más lo sabe?

–No. Modifiqué los datos en el acta de defunción.

–¿Cómo pasó?

–Llegó a emergencias con un ataque alérgico a una picadura de medusa. Creí que aplicándole epinefrina y benadryl podría salvarlo.

–Esos medicamentos lo deberían haber salvado, Elena.

–Tenía metoprolol en su sistema, se asfixio. No le pregunté si había consumido algo antes o si tomaba otro medicamento prescripto, no lo pensé, solo le apliqué el coctel, lo hice automáticamente, llevaba veintiséis horas de guardia, no había parado un minuto, me estaba volviendo loca.

Se quedó en silencio.

–Lo maté y ahora viene por mí.

–Oh dios, dices lo mismo que Bella ¡estás volviéndote loca! ¡Todo es culpa de Meredith! ¡Nada es real, Elena! ¡Todo está en tu mente, ese tipo no viene para vengarse, es tu mente que no soporta la presión! ¡No soporta lo que hiciste! ¡Tú misma te estás castigando!

Fruncí el ceño.

–Si aceptas la culpa, si aceptas lo que sucedió, quizás tu mente pueda liberarse de ese infierno. Perdónate por lo que hiciste.

–¿Aceptar lo que sucedió?

–Decirle a Cullen que te equivocaste, y que ese hombre murió por tu error.

–¡No, no puedo, perderé todo, Edward!

–¡Debes ayudarte a ti misma, Elena! ¡Tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada, tienes que acabarlo!

–No, no puedo hacer eso, ¡no lo haré! –exclamé con vehemencia.

–Elena, ven aquí, no te vayas, déjame ayudarte ¡necesitas ayuda!

Me subí al coche, golpeé el volante –¡Odio mi vida!

Arranqué.

No paraba de llorar, me sentía miserable.

–Lamento lo que hice, lo lamento Enzo –jadeé recordando su rostro –no quería hacerte daño, intentaba salvarte, me equivoqué ¡fue un error! ¡un error!

Una luz en el tablero del coche comenzó a parpadear.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–ABROCHESE EL CINTURON –la voz del indicador.

Me lo quité y volví a ponérmelo.

–ABROCHESE EL CINTURON

–¡Lo tengo puesto, maldita sea!

–ABROCHESE EL CINTURON –repitió.

–¡Porquería! –harta apagué el indicador y me quité el cinturón para volvérmelo a poner.

–ASIENTO TRASERO ABROCHESE EL CINTURON –se activó nuevamente.

–¿Qué? –miré por el espejo retrovisor, él estaba ahí.

–Ele–ele–ele–na–na –sus ojos negros se fijaron en mí.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –di un volantazo.

Me colocó una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza, estaba asfixiándome.

No podía frenar, no encontraba el pedal.

–Uugggg –estaba quedándome sin aire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward POV **

–Si quieres puedes ir a dormir –Reneé, la madre de Bella, se me acercó mientras dormitaba sentado en la silla –has estado aquí todo el día, debes estar exhausto, jovencito.

–Sí, me iré a casa a dormir un poco, mañana estaré aquí a primera hora –indiqué estrechando su mano –Descansa, mañana te veré temprano –besé la frente de Bella.

Entre abrió los ojos–No te vayas, Ed –suplicó sosteniéndome –tengo mucho miedo –su mano estaba sudando exageradamente.

–Tu mamá se quedará a tu lado, no te preocupes, no pasará nada malo. Duerme un rato, cuando despiertes ya estaré aquí, lo prometo –sonreí.

Llegué a casa, se me cerraban los ojos de sueño, me tiré en la cama.

–Ufffff –suspiré relajándome.

Tomé el teléfono y programé la alarma, no podía quedarme dormido mucho tiempo, tenía que estar con Bella cuando despertara.

¿Debería llamar a Elena?

Quizás debería hacerlo para verificar que estuviese más tranquila, pensé.

Disqué su número.

–¿Quién habla? –me respondió una mujer ahogándose en llanto.

–Hola, soy Edward, quisiera hablar con Elena –respondí algo confundido.

–Ella… ella… ay por dios, no puedo –la mujer colgó sin más explicación.

Volví a llamar –¡Oiga! ¿Dónde está ella, que está pasando, quién es usted? –exclamé enfadado.

–¡Mi hija ha muerto! Tuvo un accidente ésta tarde con el coche, salió disparada por la ventanilla, no llevaba cinturón –explicó sollozando.

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock.

No, no, no era posible.

Colgué.

Me levanté de la cama, un frío recorrió mi espalda.

–¡Oh por dios, Bella! –corrí desesperado hacia la calle –¡Taxi! –me coloqué frente a uno –¡Por favor deténgase!

_¿Y si todo era real? _

.

.

.

**Bella POV **

Tenía miedo de dormirme, necesitaba estar atenta.

–Duerme cariño –mi madre insistió acariciando el yeso.

Una enfermera ingresó al cuarto –¿Todo bien?

–¿Puede darle algo para dormir? –susurró creyendo que no la oía –está algo nerviosa, quisiera que se relajara.

–Sí, señora, ahora le aplico algo –asintió alejándose.

–No quiero medicinas, estoy bien, estoy tranquila –mentí.

–Te tiembla la mano, Isabella –me la tomó con fuerza.

–No es nada –negué.

–Bien –la enfermera ingreso con una jeringa.

–No, no, estoy bien, enserio –comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

–Isabella, calma, hija –mi madre me sostuvo.

–¡No, no quiero dormirme, no quiero, nooooo!

Lo aplicó en la vía intravenosa.

–Ya está, relájese señorita –me acomodó la almohada.

Temblé asustada, mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

–Isa–be–lla –Ángela susurraba mi nombre una y otra vez –Isa–be–lla –Isa–be–lla –Isa–be–lla –no paraba de oírla, parecía que cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

No podía moverme, estaba paralizada, quería despertar.

–¡Mamá! –abrí los ojos, me senté en la cama desesperada.

No estaba allí, me había dejado sola –¿Mamá, donde estás? –intenté moverme, tenía las piernas tiesas –¡¿Mamá?!

–Isa–be–lla –Ángela venía por mí, podía sentirla.

–No quiero morir –jadeé moviendo mis piernas con la única mano que podía utilizar –no qui–quiero–no p–por favor –tirité tocando las baldosas con mi pies.

Bajé de la camilla, caí de frente.

–Isa–be–lla –ella iba a matarme, como Hope había matado a Meredith.

–Auch –me quejé –¡Mamá! –exclamé luego sollozando –¡Mamá, mamá! –me arrastré a la puerta.

El suero me detuvo, no podía quitármelo con las manos, tironeé hasta que se salió la vía. Unas gotas de sangre recorrieron mi brazo.

–Isa–be–lla –Isa–be–lla –su voz se hacía más intensa –te llevaré a un hermoso lugar ¿sabes cómo se llama?

La sentí detrás de mí, volteé –¡Déjame en paz, por favor! –grité.

Debo irme, debo correr.

Intenté pararme, me dolía la fuerza que debía hacer para mantenerme en pie.

Miré hacia atrás nuevamente, podía sentir su respiración.

–¡Ya déjame! –viré hacia delante nuevamente, estaba parada frente a la puerta, mirándome fijo con sus ojos negros –No, no –negué reculando.

–Irás a un lugar muy bonito –sonrió, de su boca salía un líquido negro y pegajoso.

–¡Por favor, basta! –supliqué temblando.

–Un lugar donde te esperan tus amigos –se acercaba cada vez más.

–¡Nooo! –no podía alejarme más, estaba contra una ventana, me tenía acorralada –¡Ayuda, por favor!

–Debes pagar por lo que me hiciste –sus manos me agarraron del cuello, sentía que me empujaba hacia atrás, el vidrio de la ventana comenzó a resquebrajarse.

–No, no, no, no, Ángela por favor ¡detente! –sentía que caía hacía atrás.

–¡Isabella, noooooooo! –oí la voz de mi madre a lo lejos.

.

.

.

**Edward POV **

–Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio –le lancé los billetes al taxista y corrí hacia el hospital, necesitaba estar a su lado, necesitaba cuidarla, Elena tenía razón.

–¡Oh por dios! –había un par de personas amontonadas en la entrada, gritando.

–Con permiso, déjenme pasar, con permiso –los empujé –¡Oh, no! ¡Bellaaaa! –caí al suelo de rodillas, estaba muerta –¿Q–qué pa–pasó? –la tomé en brazos, tenía el cuello partido.

–La chica se tiró por la ventana –señaló una señora.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

–Señor apártese, por favor, déjenos trabajar –unos doctores me alejaron de ella y la rodearon.

–¡Isabella! –su madre salió del hospital corriendo desesperada –¡Mi hija, mi hija!

Me senté en un tapial, estaba paralizado, la culpa me carcomía, no había podido protegerla.

–No te vayas, Ed, tengo mucho miedo –sus palabras resonaban en mi mente.

–Lo lamento –me tapé el rostro con las manos, las lágrimas caían entre mis dedos.

_Al día siguiente_

–Lamento no haber podido ayudarte, Bella, lo lamento –tomé sus manos, ahora frías y tiesas –esto también fue mi culpa, no debí participar, debí frenarte, el experimento fue un tremendo error, un error que no podré remediar jamás, lo siento, de verdad lo siento –besé su frente.

–Gracias por venir –su madre me saludó con amabilidad.

Asentí, no podía hablarle, si lo hacía me quebraría en mil pedazos.

Salí de la iglesia, caminé un par de calles hasta que encontré un bar de mala muerte.

–Una cerveza –pedí resignado.

Observé la televisión.

–Un yate fue encontrado flotando a la deriva por un bote de pescadores –decía el titular del noticiero.

Le di un trago a la cerveza.

Me sentía miserable.

–El muchacho estaba muerto cuando llegamos, se atascó en la soga del ancla, murió ahogado –explicó uno de los hombres frente a la cámara –Tenía los ojos abiertos, fue escalofriante verlo, se lo juro.

–Madre mía, que noticia –susurró el cantinero.

–Damon Salvatore, estudiante de medicina, hijo del multimillonario Giuseppe Salvatore, fue declarado muerto por la policía científica. Aún no determinaron como fue que el joven se atascó con la soga, que finalmente acabó con su vida. Solo sabemos que se abrirá una investigación –informó la periodista.

Escupí la cerveza.

–¡Oye! –el cantinero me miró furioso.

–No puede ser –prácticamente se me cayó la mandíbula.

_¿Damon también había muerto? _

Corrí fuera, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, sentía que me ahogaba.

Estaba desorientado.

–¿Cómo es posible? –negué horrorizado.

–Edward –alguien susurró mi nombre.

Volteé.

No había nadie allí.

Fruncí el ceño –¿Qué? –murmuré.

Caminé unos pasos –¡Edward, ayúdame! –la voz era más clara, era la voz de Bella, podía reconocerla.

–¿Isabella? –sentí su aliento en mi nuca.

**Fin **


End file.
